It's Always Been You
by valentina14
Summary: "Apa aku tak salah lihat, kau baru menyarankanku untuk menciummu?" Hermione yang merasakan harapan lebih—"Karena.. karena mungkin aku peduli padamu Granger." dan Draco yang tahu bahwa kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali. Satu lagi, apa itu Batu Folifox?
1. A Simple Potion

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Universe are not mine.**

**1. A Simple Potion**

Draco Malfoy tidak bisa menahan untuk melirik kearah meja Gryffindor. Hermione Granger sedang tertawa pelan di sebelah Ron Weasley. Mereka sedang sibuk berbicara dan Harry mengobrol dengan Ginny.

'_Weasley. Cih, apa yang dilihat si Granger dari Weasley itu?'_ Draco menggerutu dalam hati.

"Drakieee, makan dong. Ada apa sih?"

Ia terlonjak dari pikirannya. Pansy Parkinson mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Ada apa Drakie?"

"Tidak ada apa apa." Draco menyuap sepotong pai apel dengan lagak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau yakin? Daritadi kau tidak menyimak apa yang kukatakan kan?" Pansy berkata, masih terdengar ragu ragu.

Draco mendesah, "Aku baik baik saja Pans "

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo! Kita akan telat ke Ramuan!" Pansy menarik Draco dari kursinya. Blaise mendongak, dan berseru.

"Oi Draco, kau sudah mengumpulkan tugas Felix Felicis?"

"Sudah. Itu tugas minggu kemarin kan?"

Blaise mengangguk, "Sial. Aku pasti kena detensi. "

Mereka berjalan keluar aula besar. Draco merasakan pening di kepalanya, kemudian seseorang menyenggolnya.

"Akh! " Draco meringis kesakitan. Buku-buku tebal menghantam pundaknya. Ia segera mencari cari siapa yang menyenggolnya. Ternyata Granger.

"Kau punya mata tidak sih!" seru Draco kesal. Ia masih jengkel dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat di Aula Besar.

Hermione melotot. "Kau juga lihat kalau sedang berjalan!"

"Ha. Darah-lumpur kotor Granger berani melawanku," Draco tertawa mencemooh.

Ron maju selangkah. Tangannya menggenggam tongkatnya. "Jaga omonganmu Malfoy."

"Oh, Weasley bersikap pahlawan rupanya?" Draco mengibaskan jubahnya.

Ron menggenggam tongkatnya dengan geram. Ia baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi ditahan Hermione.

"Sudahlah Ron. Kita pergi saja." Hermione menarik tangan Ron. Harry menepuk pundak Ron yang masih geram.

Draco tertegun sejenak. Ia melihat wajah Hermione menjadi kelabu, seakan menahan tangis. Belum pernah ia melihatnya seperti itu. Lamunannya tersadar oleh Pansy—yang mengerutkan wajah curiga.

Lagi lagi Draco mengelak.

XxxXxxX

Snape mengawasi kelasnya dengan pandangan tajam. Saat ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk, ia bersikap tajam kepada semua orang—bahkan pada anak anak slytherin, yang merupakan anak emasnya.

"Buka halaman 183." perintahnya singkat.

Suara halaman buku dibalik terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Harry dan Ron membalik bukunya dengan malas, sementara Hermione sudah membalik dengan cepat dan duduk tegak.

"183, Longbottom. Bukan 173." suara pelan Snape yang dingin membuat Neville gemetar dan cepat-cepat membuka halaman yang benar.

Draco menguap tepat ketika Snape berbicara, "Ramuan Littera. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan ?"

Tangan Hermione menunjuk keatas secepat kilat. Setelah menunggu dan hanya Hermione yang mengacungkan tangan, Snape menunjuknya.

"Ramuan Littera adalah ramuan yang memberi orang yang meminumnya sakit yang tidak terlalu parah, tapi efeknya bisa menjadi sangat sakit dan membuat bergetar terus menerus. Ramuan ini tidak terlalu susah karena dahulu biasa dibuat menjadi lelu-"

"Cukup." potong Snape. "Ambil bahan-bahan yang tersedia dan buat ramuan ini dalam waktu setengah jam."

Wajah Hermione memerah karena dipotong oleh Snape. Walaupun ucapannya sudah dipotong Snape, tapi setengah ucapannya didengar oleh Draco Malfoy. Dan Draco mendengar dengan pasti kalau Hermione mengatakan, 'lelucon'.

XxxXxxX

"Jadi," kata Hermione sambil berjalan. "Bagaimana kau dan Ginny?"

"A.. ah baik baik saja." Wajah Harry memerah. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa. Dia cantik sekali kan?" ujar Hermione santai.

"Ehh ya, tentu saja" Harry gugup. "Ada apa sih?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa. Nah itu dia Ginny," Hermione tertawa kecil, melihat Ginny berlari dari koridor kearah mereka.

Wajah Harry memerah lagi.

"Hai Ron, Hermione. Hai Harry," Ginny tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hai Ginny, Harry baru saja bilang kalau kau cantik. Kau harus bangga punya pacar seperti dia," Hermione berbicara tanpa henti. Pipi Ginny berubah pink.

"Hermione! " Harry lebih memerah.

"Benar kan? Oh sudahlah"

Mereka berjalan menuju aula besar yang sudah dipenuhi murid murid. Dari kejauhan, mereka tidak melihat Draco sedang tersenyum licik.

Hermione bergegas duduk dan minum dari pialanya. Diambilnya sepotong daging dan makan dengan cepat.

"Oi oi .. rakus amat sih? " kata Ron melongo melihat Hermione.

Hermione mengabaikan tatapannya dan dengan santai berkata, "Oh Ron, ini namanya meningkatkan energi. Lagipula kau juga setiap hari rakus kan?"

Ron mendengus dan mengambil piala Hermione, meneguknya sampai habis.

"Hei! Itu pialaku Ron. Ah, pialamu belum diminum kan? Aku pakai saja." gerutu Hermione sambil mengambil piala Ron yang masih penuh dengan jus labu.

"Sudahlah 'Mione. Tak ada perbedaan kan—'Mione?"

Hermione tersedak dan memegangi lehernya, ia terjatuh dari kursinya dan batuk keras-keras .

"A.. akh!"

Ia mengejang dan bergetar. Harry dan Ron menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan panik. Kemudian muncul sosok Profesor Dumbledore, dan Snape.

'Snape?' pikir Hermione. 'Ngapain dia..' dan sebelum ia sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, semuanya menjadi gelap.

Draco Malfoy terlonjak kaget. Piala si Weasley.. diminum Granger? Ah! Draco cuma bisa memandangi Granger mengejang dan tersedak, sementara ia duduk dengan kaku.

_A.. apa? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi itu piala si Weasley, kenapa keminum dia..?_ Draco menjadi pusing.

_Ah ya… tadi si Weasley minum piala Granger. Dan ia minum piala Weasley. _Draco mencoba berpikir pelan pelan. _Weasley keparat… harusnya dia yang seperti itu, bukan Granger! _

Akalnya sudah kembali lagi. Ia menengok ke meja Gryffindor dan melihat Hermione, Harry dan Ron sudah meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Sebelum berpikir apapun, Draco sudah melesat keluar aula. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Pansy ataupun seruan bingung Blaise. Ia harus melihat Granger…

* * *

hoho ini ff pertama gw, masih banyak yang salah dan ramuan Littera itu bikinan gw bukan J.K. Rowling

chapter 2 nanti kalo sempet hohoho *harus sempet dong! plakk

please review!

NB: This version is edited.


	2. Apologize

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter world and character concepts are belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

**2. Apologize**

Draco's POV 

Aku membeku melihat Granger. Aku tidak berbuat apa apa, hanya menatapnya seakan dia terkena kutukan Crucio. Bedanya Granger tidak berteriak dan menjerit jerit. Ia batuk batuk dan tidak sanggup berteriak dan dari raut wajahnya terlihat rasa kesakitannya.

Aku masih membeku, dan kulihat Dumbledore dan Snape membawa pergi Granger bersama Potter dan Weasley keparat itu. Aku tidak membencinya gara gara _dia_. Maksudku aku memang sebal dengan sikapnya saat bersama Granger. Sudah jelas si Weasley itu suka padanya, tapi terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan sesuatu. _Itu _salah satu hal yang kubenci darinya.

Pikiranku kembali ke Granger.

'_Granger...'_

Aku masih ingat tepat bagaimana ia berdansa dengan Viktor Crum. Ia sangat cantik, aku terus menatapnya sepanjang malam dan aku ingin sekali mengajaknya berdansa. Tapi Pansy menghalangiku pergi semalaman. Aku masih menyesal mengingat malam itu.

Pikiran dan akal sehatku kembali ke asalnya. Aku tersadar, cepat cepat berbalik dan melihat Granger sudah tidak ada.

Kakiku memijak lantai. Otakku berkata lebih dahulu ,_'Apa yang kau lakukan? Ia darah-lumpur demi merlin dan kau tidak akan pergi mengunjunginya!'_

_Hatinya berkata, 'Aku tidak peduli. Granger.. aku harus mengunjunginya!'_

'_Demi Merlin kau baru saja berkata kalau kau akan menjenguk seorang darah-lumpur!'_

Hati dan otakku berseteru. Tapi pada akhirnya hati yang menang. Dalam sekejap aku berlari ke luar aula besar, menghiraukan teriakan dan seruan Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo.

'Aku harus bertemu dengannya..'

Normal POV

Draco berlari menyusuri lorong lorong gelap Hogwarts yang sepi. Ia berbelok ke tempat lukisan dan sampai didepan Hospital Wing. Didengarnya bunyi pintu dibuka dan refleks ia bersembunya dibalik tembok. Dumbledore, Snape, serta Potter dan Weasley keluar Hospital Wing. Sekilas didengarnya Snape berkata pada Dumbledore, "Saya kira saya tahu dari mana ramuan ini berasal. Ramuannya ditambahkan Batu Folifox yang dipunyai Draco Malfoy."

Dilihatnya Dumbledore tersenyum, dan berkata tenang. "Draco Malfoy hm.. Anak yang menarik."

Lalu mereka berjalan pergi. Draco melangkah masuk Hospital Wing, dan tanpa sadar ia tidak mendengar bisikan pelan Dumbledore, "Ya .. Memang sudah dimulai.."

Madam Pomfrey menoleh dan berkata, "Kau pasti datang untuk Hermione Granger, kukira?"

Draco menggigit bibir dan mengangguk.

Madam Pomfrey berkata, "10 menit."

Draco menghampiri tempat tidur Hermione. Ia sudah diam, barangkali dengan ramuan penenang. Matanya tertutup tapi berkedip. Menandakan ia masih mencoba tidur. Draco duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Ia menepuk pelan lengan Hermione.

"Granger." Hermione masih tidak merespon. "Granger."

Draco mendesah, "_Hermione" _

Beberapa detik kemudian Hermione mengerjapkan mata, dan menoleh terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy" Hermione berkata dengan suara nyaris dingin.

"A.. aku ingin emm..." Draco berkata gugup. Pipinya memerah.

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Mm apa tadi kau memanggilku 'Hermione' Malfoy?" tanyanya.

Pipi Draco semerah tomat. "Eh.. ya"

"Kenapa?" Pandangan mata Hermione sulit dibaca, entah ia sedih atau marah.

"Tidak kenapa kenapa." Draco memalingkan wajah.

"Malfoy, sebetulnya apa tujuan kau disini?"

"Aku yang menaruh ramuan itu dipiala yang kau minum." kata kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Hermione memandangnya tidak percaya, "A.. apa? Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

"Itu bukan salahmu." Draco berkata. "Aku.. Maaf."

Hermione membelalak, "Kau, minta maaf Malfoy?" ujarnya heran.

"Ya." Draco berkata sedikit jengkel.

"Tapi.. Itu piala Ron. Kau ingin meracuni Ron, Malfoy? Ke.. kenapa ?"

Draco melihat mata Hermione, "A..aku tidak bisa." Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, tapi tangan Hermione lantas memegang lengannya.

"Granger?" Draco nyaris melompat melihat tangankecil Hermione memegang lengannya.

"Kenapa Malfoy?"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang Granger kalau aku tidak bisa?" bentak Draco.

"Kau tidak usah seperti itu Malfoy. Beritahu aku, lagipula gara-gara kau juga aku sakit."

"Gara-gara aku? Itu salahmu sendiri minum dari piala si Weasley!"

"Salahmu menaruh ramuan itu di piala Ron!"

"Ada apa disitu?" suara Madam Pomfrey terdengar.

Mereka langsung diam. Draco memelankan suara dan mendesis, "Dengar Granger. Aku sudah minta maaf padamu dan itu sudah cukup."

"Well, aku berterima kasih atas ucapan maaf tadi tapi aku harus tahu."

Draco mendesah ,"Kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya?"

Hermione mengangguk tidak sabar.

Dan kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja, "Alasan aku meracuni piala Weasley adalah karena aku cemburu padanya!" ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar Hospital Wing, meninggalkan Hermione yang terdiam. Terlalu kaget untuk berkata-kata.

Draco berlari keluar Hospital Wing dengan menghentakkan kaki. Ia menghempaskan diri frustasi. Sekarang ia sudah bilang ke Hermione bahwa ia cemburu pada Weasley! Dan itu berarti bilang kepadanya tentang perasaannya. Ia melakukan kesalahan. Ia kembali menghempaskan diri. Dan Hermione... apa pendapatnya nanti setelah ia berkata begitu? Ia mengingat wajah Hermione terbaring di Hospital Wing, memanggilnya '_Draco' _dan bukan Malfoy. Ia nyaris melompat ketika Hermione memegang lengannya. Draco menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya. Ia memutuskan kembali ke Slytherin. Ia melewati bawah tanah dan bergumam kepada lukisan penjaga Slytherin yang langsung menggeser membuka.

Ia duduk di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, merasa capek. Beberapa menit kemudian lukisan kembali bergeser dan anak anak Slytherin sudah kembali. Draco menggerutu dan sedang perjalanan menaiki tangga batu menuju kamarnya ketika Pansy memanggil.

Draco mengeluh dan menoleh, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak apa apa Drakie? Kami sangat khawatir melihatmu berlari begitu saja, lagipula kemana kau pergi?" Pansy menyapa kelihatan cemas.

"Bukan urusanmu." sahut Draco malas dan kembali menaiki tangga.

"Tunggu!"

"Lihat Pansy, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Draco menoleh dan berkata dengan dingin. Ia lalu membanting pintu kamarnya keras.

2 hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden itu. Hermione sudah sehat dan kembali belajar seperti semula dan Draco sama sekali tidak berbicara apa pun dengannya.

Saat itu pelajaran Herbologi bersama Slytherin. Mereka ditugaskan untuk mencabut Mandrake (lagi) dan berpasang pasangan dengan anak Slytherin. Dan seperti takdir, Hermione dengan Draco.

Draco merengut dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap partnernya. Mata cokelat-caramel Hermione memandang Draco dan menaikkan satu alis, "Apa kau tidak akan mengambil penutup telinga, Draco?"

Draco bergantian memandang Hermione, "Sejak kapan kita memanggil dengan nama depan, _Granger_?" menekankan kata terakhir.

Hermione mendesah dan menatapnya, "Kita harus membicarakan ini Malfoy."

"Membicarakan apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

"Tentu saja ada karena kau dengan _polosnya _berkata bahwa kau cemburu pada Ron!" Hermione mendelik.

"Well Granger, jangan sok pintar dulu. Aku cemburu padanya karena ia mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak aku punya, dan jangan yakin dulu kalau itu kau Granger."

Hermione memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Mandrake itu dan mencabutnya sehingga keluar jeritan memekakkan. Dengan cepat ia menaruh Mandrake itu di pot baru dan cepat cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya. Draco memandang Hermione dengan tatapan bersalah karena hanya itu satu satunya alasan yang Draco pikirkan.

Pelajaran Herbologi berlangsung cepat. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Semua murid berkumpul di aula besar dan makanan makanan bermunculan.

Pansy duduk disebelah Draco. Draco yang sedang tidak nafsu makan hanya mencicipi sedikit dan minum jus labu. Ia melirik Hermione di meja Gryffindor sedang makan puding dengan ogah-ogahan. Kelihatannya ia juga tidak nafsu makan. Draco tersenyum kecil, dan melihat Hermione memandangnya tapi kemudian cepat cepat memalingkan wajah. Pansy yang duduk disebelahnya melirik Hermione.

"Oh, lihat Drakie. Si darah-lumpur Granger melihat kearah kita. Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan padanya untuk tidak melihat ke pacarku lagi hmm?" Pansy mengerling.

Dan belum sempat Draco memberi jawaban, Pansy sudah membenamkan mulutnya di bibir Draco. Draco yang shock langsung melepasnya. Pansy kelihatan tidak percaya dan saat Draco melihat ke meja Gryffindor, Hermione sudah tidak ada.

* * *

Haiii, thank you banget ya review-review nya *nyengir.

Hohoho kita bertemu lagi *maaf geje wkwkwk maklum lagi stress soalnya. Bentar lagi ujian, AAAA tidak! Jadi update nya hmmm kapan ya? maunya kapan? wkwk review please :)))


	3. Unexpected Feelings

**Disclaimer : No, I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**

**3. Unexpected Feelings**

Harry memandang Hermione dengan curiga. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa apa"

"Jangan bohong." Ron turut memandangnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak apa apa?" seru Hermione kesal.

"Ya Weasley, bukannya kau dengar dia bilang tidak apa apa?" sahut seseorang.

Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan kosong, "Apa maumu Malfoy"

Draco pura-pura terkejut, "Kurasa aku disambut dengan tidak baik disini." ia melemparkan jawaban bego. _Jelas _dia tidak diharapkan.

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Pergi Malfoy."

"Tidak" katanya santai.

Ron menggeram, dan menarik lengan Hermione pergi bersama Harry yang mendelik ke arah Draco. Mereka berjalan melintasi tanah yang sudah mulai bersalju, menuju Hogsmeade. Mereka berhenti di Three Broomsticks, dan Harry memesan 3 butterbeer. Mereka duduk di meja paling belakang, menjauhi pintu depan.

"Hermione," kata Harry pelan. "Kau yakin tidak apa apa?"

"Ya, Harry. Aku cuma lapar dan sedikit capek, itu saja." Hermione menjawab, tepat ketika 3 butterbeer datang.

Ron meneguk butterbeer nya cepat cepat sampai ia tersedak. "Ekhh hoek."

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Kau seperti anak kecil saja Ron! Lihat, mukamu berlepotan dan busa butterbeer sampai ke hidungmu! Untung aku selalu bawa saputangan. Kalau tidak.." cerocos Hermione mencari cari saputangannya.

Ron menatap Harry dengan tampang tolol, "'arry, memangnya ada busa di hidungku?"

"Ya, ada Ron. Cepat lap dengan ini dan lain kali kau minum pelan-pelan saja!" potong Hermione.

Harry merunduk dan berkata pelan pada Ron, "Sepertinya Hermione sudah balik seperti biasa, ya kan?"

Ron mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil melirik ke Hermione. "Menjadi cerewet lagi."

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya?" Hermione berkacak pinggang. Harry menggaruk kepalanya dan nyengir.

Kembali ke Hogwarts, di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Hermione terduduk diam di salah satu meja. Harry, Ron dan Ginny sedang latihan quidditch sepanjang sore ini dan Hermione tidak ingin menonton mereka di tengah salju yang dingin ini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas Profesor Flitwick. Namun dari tadi ia tidak dapat fokus seperti biasanya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya..

_(Flashback)_

_Hermione sama sekali tidak nafsu makan hari itu. Ia ingin menetap di ruang rekreasi tapi perutnya ingin diisi jadi ia turun ke aula besar bersama Ginny. Sampai disana tetap saja ia tidak ingin makan, bahkan pai apel favoritnya pun tidak disentuh._

_Akhirnya ia memilih puding cokelat dan memakannya dengan malas-malasan. Bagaimana pun ia kan harus makan. _

_Pikiran tentang ia dan Draco di Hospital Wing masih berkecamuk dikepalanya. Apa, kenapa ia cemburu kepada Ron? Ron tidak melakukan apa apa dan juga... apa yang tidak dimiliki Malfoy tapi dimilik Ron?_

_Ia juga heran tentang permintaan maaf Malfoy waktu itu. Selama ia di Hogwarts, ia tidak pernah mendengar Malfoy berkata 'Maaf'._

_Ia heran, heran, dan heran. Bingung. Tidak percaya, tepatnya._

_Lalu ia melirik Draco di seberang, meja Slytherin. Ia kelihatan sama malasnya untuk makan seperti Hermione. Ia juga kelihatan banyak pikiran._

_Dan Pansy Parkinson, melihatnya menatap Draco. _

_Parkinson, ia selalu dekat dekat Draco. Nempel bagaikan lem. Tapi kelihatan dari ekspresi Draco bahwa ia tidak begitu senang dengannya._

_Pansy mendelik kearahnya, dan berbisik di telinga Draco. Draco seperti akan menjawab tapi sudah dibungkam lebih dulu oleh , Pansy menciumnya. _

_Hermione merasakan hatinya tertusuk duri yang tajam. Hermione tidak tahan dan berlari keluar aula besar. Menghiraukan panggilan heran Ginny._

_Ia terus berlari sampai ke ujung lorong, ia duduk disamping pilar besar dan menangis. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa harus menangis. 'Kenapa aku menangis melihat mereka? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?' pikirnya pedih._

_Air mata bergulir ke mengusapnya, menenangkan diri. Tapi air mata malah tambah banyak. Pandangannya menjadi buram._

_Posisinya tidak jauh dari aula besar sehingga ia dengar ketika pintu aula besar terbuka. Lalu terdengar suara derap langkah cepat. Langkah-langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas. Tapi pandangan Hermione yang buram tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang._

_Kemudian suara yang dikenalnya amat jelas menyapanya. "Kau.. kenapa Granger?"_

"_Kau datang mencariku?" Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco._

"_Ya. Tidak.. Ya."_

_Hermione mendongak menatap mata biru-kelabu itu. "Ke..kenapa?"_

"_Kau menangis?" Draco balik bertanya._

_Ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berkata, "Menurutmu apa?"_

"_Ya, kau menangis." ujar Draco tegas. "Kenapa?"_

"_Apa urusanmu?"_

"_Urusanku karena kau pergi dan menangis saat Pansy menciumku." Draco menelan ludah._

"_Lalu kenapa? Suka suka aku untuk berlari dan menangis dalam keadaan apapun."_

_Draco memicingkan mata, lalu melihat keluar jendela. _

_Setelah jeda sedikit lama, Hermione bergumam pelan, "Kenapa kau mau tahu Malfoy?"_

_Draco masih melihat keluar jendela dan tidak menjawab. Hermione memandang kakinya dan menunduk. Draco menjawab dengan lirih, "Karena.. karena mungkin aku peduli denganmu Granger."_

_Hermione menatap punggung Draco. Ia merasa lemas dan air mata kembali bercucuran. Isakan pelan Hermione hanyalah satu-satunya suara di lorong itu. Ia ingin menghentikan air mata itu, tapi tidak bisa, sekalipun ia mencoba pasti air mata akan bercucuran lagi. _

_Draco berputar menghadap Hermione. Ia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Pelan pelan ia maju, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap air mata Hermione. Pipinya halus membuat Draco ingin mengusapnya lagi. Tapi ia hanya mengusap air matanya dan berbisik, "Jangan menangis Hermione.." _

_Lalu ia berbalik dan pergi._

_(End flashback)_

"Hermione?"

Hermione terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ya, ada apa Ginny?"

Ginny memicingkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya dan bertanya, "Kau... menangis?"

"Hah? Tidak kok." refleks ia meraba pipinya. Terasa basah, ia memang menangis. Dari tadi ia tidak sadar sedang menangis.

"A.. aku tidak sadar" gumam Hermione.

Ginny duduk di sebelahnya, "Ada apa Hermione? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, kau tahu."

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok Gin. Eh, um Harry dan Ron kemana?" katanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ginny menyibakkan rambutnya lalu menyahut, "Ah. Harry masih di lapangan, biasalah ia sedang melaksanakan tugas 'kapten' nya itu. Kalau Ron... paling ia juga kabur ke dapur."

"Oh begitu.." Hermione membereskan buku-bukunya. "Aku harus ke perpustakaan. Um.. sampai nanti Gin."

Ginny memandangnya ragu, "Baiklah. Bye!" Tapi Hermione keburu keluar.

Hermione berjalan pelan ke perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ia tidak punya kerjaan, ia hanya bingung mau kemana. Sejenak ia berpikir terlebih dahulu, lalu ia mengubah arah menuju keluar.

Ia berjalan menuju danau diluar Hogwarts, danau itu adalah salah satu tempat favorit Hermione. Dibalik tumpukan rumput ada tonjolan batu yang datar dan enak dipakai untuk duduk.

'_Ada apa sih dengan aku ini?' _pikirnya kesal. _Kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit melihat mereka.. Dia itu Draco Malfoy, Hermione. _ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa, demi kaus kaki Merlin, ia memikirkan Draco Malfoy. Bukan sekedar memikirkan, tapi 'memikirkan'._

_Apa... aku cemburu?_

_Bego bego bodoh bodoh bodoooh. _Hermione memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan keras. "Oww" gerutunya, mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan kesal.

"Ngapain sih kau?"

"WAA!" Hermione menggapai-gapai kan tangannya. Punggungnya menggesek batu datar tadi dan hampir saja badannya terjatuh ke danau. Sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Oi oi tenang saja kenapa sih?" kata orang-yang-menarik-tangannya itu.

"Hahh hahh," jantung Hermione masih berdegup cepat karena kejadian tadi. "Blaise Zabini... kau membuatku kaget setengah mati kau tahu! Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Mengendap endap dan mengagetkan semua orang yang lewat?" semprot Hermione masih berkacak pinggang.

Blaise mengangkat bahu, "Well, siapa yang bermimpi di danau seperti ini? Lagipula aku cuma menyapa, bukan mengagetkan." bela Blaise.

Hermione mendengus. Ia memalingkan wajah menatap danau.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Draco?"

Hermione berbalik. "Apa?" katanya nyaris berbisik.

"Dia terlihat aneh, kau tahu setelah malam itu. Ia keluar seperti melihat kau-tahu-siapa. Kau tahu sesuatu?" jelas Blaise.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Hermione balik bertanya.

"Karena kau berlari keluar juga. Aku berkesimpulan bahwa Draco mencari kau." Blaise bertopang dagu, seperti seorang detektif.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?"

"Melihat aku berlari."

Blaise mengangguk. "Ya."

"Oh..umm aku harus ke perpustakaan." Hermione berbalik dan melompat dari batu datar tersebut, berjalan cepat kearah perpustakaan. Hari sudah sore, dan ia meninggalkan Blaise yang berteriak, "Oi Granger! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

Tapi Hermione menghiraukannya. Ia juga tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Blaise. Dengan langkah pelan, ia kearah lapangan quidditch. Diluar masih bersalju, lapangan rumput digantikan salju putih tebal dimana mana. Jubah merah Gryffindor terlihat berada dimana mana, sejumlah murid Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor menonton dari kursi barat. Hermione melihat Harry sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada salah seorang beater Gryffindor.

"Jadi kau ayunkan kearah sana, oke? Kau harus berhati-hati lagi." jelas Harry, ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Hermione.

"Hermione!" serunya terkejut. "Biasanya kau tidak mau keluar?"

"Yah aku berpikir lain. Mana Ron?"

Harry menunjuk sebuah jubah merah melayang diatas atap. Ron sepertinya melihat Hermione karena ia bergegas terbang turun.

"Oi 'Mione!" Ron menurunkan sapunya dan mendarat dengan mulus di rumput. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y..ya. Aku sedikit ngantuk." kata Hermione asal.

"Ngantuk?" Ron menggaruk kepala. "Sekarang jam 4 Hermione, yang benar saja."

"Ya, memangnya ada peraturan kalau tidak boleh ngantuk jam segini? Aku kan bisa tidur sore dan beristirahat sebentar. Lagipula sebentar lagi ujian dan aku harus mempersiapkan sebaik-baiknya. Kau berdua terus latihan quidditch dan pasti tidak bisa diajak belajar bersama. Makanya aku butuh istirahat yang cukup!" Hermione menjadi sewot. Moodnya sedang tidak baik dan ia pusing dengan semua pikirannya.

"Whoa 'Mione.. Aku kan cuma berkata asal, jangan dianggap serius dong." Ron dan Harry kelihatannya terkejut.

"Bagiku serius!" Hermione mendongakkan kepala dan berbalik menuju ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dibelakangnya Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan bingung.

Hermione berjalan setengah berlari sambil berbicara sendiri.

"Kenapa sih aku masih saja memikirkan si ferret itu. Semua hal ini membuatku semakin pusing! Menyebalkan sekali sih ini hh." gumamnya sendiri.

Tiba tiba ada sosok didepannya.

BRUK!

"Aagh!"

Hermione mengusap kepalanya, ia mendongakkan kepala.

"Granger?"

* * *

Haiiii ! kita berjumpa kembali hohoho. thx semua reviewnya! diterima dengan lapang dada *eaaaa

tapi bener loh. btw besok gue slese ujian! akhirnya fiuh. besok matematika, sialan. tapi abis itu... OH YEAH FREEDOM jreng jreng

nanti liburan gue mau pergi, jadi update hmmm, bakal update lebih cepet kok hehehe tapi ga janji loh yaaaaa. gue bakal masukin harry sm ginny kok di chpt. 4 hehe trus rencana pengen bikin dramione lagii ehe :3

okay cuma segini doang, till next time!

xo


	4. The Not So Romantic Kiss

Disclaimer : Nope, I don't own it.

**

* * *

**

4. The Not-So Romantic Kiss

"Granger?"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Kau menabrakku. Itu masalahnya." ujar Draco.

"Oke, pertama Malfoy. _Kau _yang menabrakku."

Draco mendengus, "Kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Oh hentikan! Dengar Malfoy, aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk berbicara kepada siapa pun termasuk KAU jadi lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku sendiri biarkan aku lewat dan pergilah ke tempat yang jauh dariku." Hermione mengerutkan dahi dan berkata, "Intinya adalah kau biarkan aku lewat karena aku tidak ada waktu mendengar semua omong kosongmu!"

Draco memutar bola matanya dan menatap Hermione tajam. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, jadi sekarang minta maaf!" perintahnya.

Hermione membelalak, ia menatap Draco tidak percaya. "Minta maaf? _Minta maaf?_"

"Kau tidak bisa mendengar? Minta maaf."

"Dan untuk apa aku minta maaf kepadamu?"

Draco menghela nafas tidak sabar, "Kau baru saja menabrakku. Aku juga harus pergi dan aku tidak mau buang waktu lagi. _Minta maaf."_

"Aku tidak mau." tukas Hermione, ia berjalan santai menjauh dari Draco.

"Kau harus mau!"

"Oh diamlah Malfoy," Hermione berjalan semakin menjauh.

Draco menggeram sedikit kesal. Ia baru mulai membalas ketika Hermione sudah hilang dari pandangan. Sambil mengumpat, ia melangkah kearah berlawanan dari Hermione. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Toh sekalian bersantai ini.

Dengan langkah santai, ia bergerak menyusuri lorong. Sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia akan bertemu Hermione lagi.

Hermione berjalan dengan bunyi berdebam yang keras. Langkah-langkah kakinya yang keras mengagetkan beberapa orang, termasuk Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom, bahkan Crabbe dan Goyle. Hermione masih kesal, ia memikirkan kejadian tadi bersama Malfoy.

_Egh, _pikirnya. _Malfoy. Mengganggu saja! Pada saat aku sedang butuh suasana tenang dan nyaman, ia malah datang dan seenaknya saja mengganggu. Ngomong-ngomong suasana tenang, lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan._

Perpustakaan selalu menjadi tempat favorit Hermione untuk menghabiskan waktu luang. Suasana yang sunyi, dan bunyi gemerisik halaman yang dibalik, selalu menjadi tempat ideal untuk menenangkan diri. Sewaktu gadis-gadis seumurnya pergi ke spa dan salon, ia lebih memilih membaca buku sendirian. Itu sudah seperti terapi relaksasi baginya.

Kemudian, Hermione menyesali langkahnya. Harusnya ia melewati koridor yang berlawanan tadi! Dari situ lebih dekat, sekarang ia harus memutar jalan.

Setengah kelelahan, ia sampai didepan perpustakaan. Ia mengangguk kepada Madam Pince yang sibuk mengurusi buku-buku hilang kemudian ia mencari rak buku terdekat.

Hermione memutuskan mengambil buku tentang Pixie, sebuah buku tentang tanaman-tanaman yang sudah punah, buku tebal mengenai kehidupan purba, 2 buku tentang peri-rumah, dan buku berjudul 'Legenda dan Segala Informasi'. Dengan itu ia membawa 6 buku.

Sambil terhuyung-huyung, ia mencari tempat duduk paling dekat. Tangannya merasa sakit memegang buku yang menggunung itu dan ia tidak bisa melihat arah yang benar. Ia harus menaruh semua buku itu sebelum menabrak seseorang.

Draco masih menyusuri lorong ketika pada akhirnya ia berhenti. Di depannya ada sebuah pintu terbuka, samar-samar wangi serbuk kayu dan halaman buku yang sudah tua menusuk hidungnya. Ia menjadi tergoda untuk masuk.

Sejak kecil, selain menaiki sapunya dan terbang, hobi lainnya adalah membaca. Tapi hobi yang ini ia rahasiakan. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau seorang Draco Malfoy bisa berada seharian di perpustakaan membaca segunung buku tentang Quidditch Segala Masa atau Sejarah Ramuan Terlelap.

Ia melintasi deretan rak buku, masih menikmati aroma perpustakaan. Ia mengambil 3 buku tebal tentang quidditch dan satu buku tentang mantra. Matanya menelusuri judul-judul buku tersebut, kemudian sambil mencari ia membaca deskripsi buku tentang quidditch nya itu dengan seksama.

Terlalu serius membaca, ia sama sekali tidak sadar siapa yang ada di depannya. Dan...

BRUK

"Agh!"

"Ekh..."

"Ow."

Mengusap kepalanya yang terkena ujung buku ia mendongak, siap menyemprot siapa yang menabraknya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa?" seru mereka bersamaan.

Madam Pince mendelik, "Jangan berisik!"

"Kau lagi." desis Draco tajam.

"Kau. Ada apa sih denganmu?" balas Hermione.

"Dengan_ku? _Kau tidak salah, eh Granger?" Draco menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu benar." Hermione mengangkat dagunya.

"Ya ya ya, Nona-selalau-benar. Ini semua adalah-"

"Salahmu."

"Salah_mu._"

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Malfoy. Bukan berarti aku mengalah pada dia! pikirnya.

Jadi ia mengangkat bukunya dan bergerak ke salah satu meja. Ia menumpuk semua bukunya ke satu sisi dan mengambil dari paling atas.

"Benar-benar kutu buku."

Hermione sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara, ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya.

"Aku tidak percaya, Granger. Kau membaca semua buku itu, demi Merlin? Maksudku lihatlah semua buku itu! Terlalu banyak. Dan yang semakin membuatku bingung, semua itu muat di otak kecilmu?"

"Daripada kau Malfoy. Aku sendiri bingung ngapain kau datang kesini. Buku yang kau ambil, justru lebih bingung _aku._ Bagaimana buku seperti itu muat di otak yang sekecil kacang punyamu Malfoy? Untuk berpikir saja sudah seperti itu, kukira sudah tidak muat lagi." balas Hermione, tanpa melihat dari bukunya.

Draco menggeram, "Diam kau Granger."

Hermione tertawa mencemooh, "Kenapa _Malfoy? _Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau diam?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau diam, ya harus di diamkan."

"Dan bagaimana cara mendi-"

Draco menarik pergelangan tangan Hermione, sedikit memaksa. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung ia mencium bibir Hermione yang masih terbuka.

Hermione merasa syok. Ia terkejut, bingung, campur aduk. Setengah dirinya ingin melepaskan diri dari Malfoy, tapi setengah dirinya menahannya untuk pergi.

'_Hermione! Kau tidak sadar? Dia DRACO MALFOY. Orang yang memanggilmu darah-lumpur dan ejekan lainnya! Lepaskan diri darinya bodoh!' _setengah dirinya berkata.

'_Hermione. Kau sedang dicium Draco Malfoy. Dan kau senang. Nikmati selagi bisa! Tahan di tempat!_

'_Kau tidak serius kan? Lepaskan dirimu sekarang juga!'_

'_Hermione ini semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri. Kau mau apa?'_

'_Kau mau apa?'_

'_Kau mau apa?'_

'_Kau mau apa?'_

Hermione melepaskan diri dari Draco. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. AKU BARU SAJA DICIUM DRACO MAL-

Oke bukan itu maksudku. AKU BENCI DRACO MALFOY KARENA TELAH MENCIUMKU. APA MAKSUDNYA DIA? Walaupun sebenarnya aku menikmatinya juga...

Oh hentikan Hermione, sekarang kau malah ngelantur. Dia benci kau. Tamat.

_Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa bermimpi kan? _teriak Hermione dalam hati. _Aku masih bisa berharap kalau dia bisa saja menyukaiku kan?_

"Mmph,"

Hermione tersentak dari pikirannya. Ia sudah lupa kalau didepannya ada Draco. Pipinya memerah, matanya berubah menjadi dingin yang marah dan malu.

"Jadi... Uh. Malfoy." gumam Hermione. "Kenapa... Um, tadi itu..." Hermione menelan ludah, "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Dengar Granger, _itu _tidak disebut mencium. Itu.." Draco menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaan yang jarang, karena ia tidak suka rambutnya jadi berantakan, "Itu.. tidak sengaja menempelkan mulut." katanya asal.

Hermione mendengus, "Ya ya ya. Apa kata kau saja lah. Maksudku adalah _kenapa?"_

"Ada seseorang mendorongku!" Draco tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

"Aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa tidak ada yang ada dibelakangmu saat itu."

"Oh, aku tahu sekarang. Kau sangat menikmati ciuman yang tadi dan kau sekarang akan berpikir kalo aku suka padamu." Draco menyeringai. "Jujur saja Granger! Kau pikir _aku _bisa suka kepada darah-lumpur sepertimu?"

_Kembali seperti semula, _pikir Hermione masam. "Seumur hidup tidak akan pernah aku berpikir seperti itu, Malfoy! Dan kau tadi baru saja bilang kalau itu ciuman."

"Menempelkan mulut!" Draco berteriak frustasi.

Dari kejauhan suara Madam Pince terdengar, "Sekali lagi kau berteriak, kau keluar!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama memutar bola mata. Hal yang tidak disukai Draco di perpustakaan adalah Madam Pince. Selalu memprotes orang yang berteriak. _Dia sendiri teriak-teriak, _pikir Draco.

Hermione kembali menatap mata Draco. Matanya berwarna abu-abu gelap, sekilas terlihat warna biru tua cemerlang. Mata itu memandang kearah meja, tatapannya seakan... kosong. Hermione menghela nafas, ia tiba-tiba merasa capek. Capek akan pertengkarannya dengan Draco yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Capek akan panggilan darah-lumpur. Capek akan semua perasaan aneh didalamnya. Capek akan... capek akan semuanya.

Ia mengambil satu buku, 'Legenda dan Informasi', kemudian ia menoleh sebentar kearah Draco. Ia menatapnya lama. Seakan sadar sedang diperhatikan, Draco mengangkat kepalanya. Mata kelabu bertemu mata cokelat. Hermione berbalik badan, melangkah keluar ruangan. Draco diam di tempat, memandang kearah punggung Hermione yang terus berjalan.

**Pansy's POV **

Ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Aku punya perasaan tentang itu.

Belakangan ini Draco menjadi aneh, ia menolak ketika kuajak ke Hogsmeade berdua, ia tidak peduli pada aku! Ia bahkan menolak ketika akan kusuapi pai apel favoritnya.

Pasti ada yang terjadi. _Pasti. _

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang yang tahu. Aku sudah bertanya hampir keseluruh Slytherin, Ravenclaw, beberapa Hufflepuff, bahkan 2 anak Gryffindor. Tapi jawaban mereka tetap sama : _Tidak tahu._

Blaise juga sepertinya curiga dengan tingkah Draco, tapi ia santai saja. Ia berpendapat paling Draco sedang sakit perut. _Tentu _saja bukan sakit perut. Itu pendapat paling konyol yang pernah kudengar. Aku tidak bisa santai, tentu saja. Dia kan pacarku! Aku harus tahu, kan.

Dia saking anehnya, sampai lupa mengejek si Granger dengan sebutan darah-lumpur. Padahal ia sering sekali mengejeknya dulu.

Kejadiannya 2 hari lalu. Draco, Blaise, dan aku sudah selesai latihan quidditch. Aku tidak main, tentu saja. Aku duduk di bangku penonton, menyemangati Draco, walaupun ia kelihatannya tidak begitu senang. Kami hendak ke ruang rekreasi, ketika kami melewati pintu kelas 'Telaah Muggle'. Serius, orang bego mana yang mau masuk Telaah Muggle? Untuk apa mempelajari Muggle? Itu pelajaran paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar. Ngomong-ngomong, kami melihat Granger dan beberapa murid Ravenclaw keluar dari kelas itu. Mereka baru selesai pelajaran kukira.

Aku tidak habis pikir, Granger sudah darah-lumpur tapi masih ikut Telaah Muggle? Maksudku _halo? _Muggle ikut Telaah Muggle. Sudah sok tahu, kerajinan pula! Aku mencemooh dalam hati.

"Ih, darah-lumpur. Si sok tahu masuk Telaah Muggle. Hahaha! Bukannya kau Muggle eh? Darah-lumpur." Aku mengejeknya.

Matanya menyipit, tapi ia pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia terus berjalan seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Aku menjadi kesal. _Tidak _pernah ada yang tidak mendengarkanku! Ketika aku akan mengejeknya lebih dalam lagi, Draco menyikutku.

"Diamlah Pansy, kau membuatku tambah sakit kepala."

Itu termasuk kejadian langka. Biasanya, dalam keadaan normal ia akan membalas dan mendukung perkataanku. Tapi sekarang ia hanya diam. Beberapa hari selanjutnya, ia tidak pernah memaki Granger dengan sebutan Darah-lumpur yang biasa. Ia hanya melewatinya seperti aku melihat mata abu-abu indahnya melirik si Granger, tapi ia langsung menatap kedepan lagi.

Aku menjadi semakin curiga. Apa Draco sebegitu sakitnya hingga menjadi aneh begitu? Wajahnya memang sedikit pucat sih.

Hmmm, aku akan mencari tahu soal ini.

* * *

Hai! kita bertemu lagi. udah chapter 4 ternyataa, nggak kerasa. Thankyou banget ya yang udah nge-review fic ini :)

Okay, review review review! :D


	5. The Ink, The Parchment, and Snape

**Disclaimer : No I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

**5. The Ink, The Parchment, and Snape**

"Hei, kau melihat Hermione tidak?"

"Tidak." kata Ginny tanpa melihat dari bawah bukunya.

Ron mendengus. Sudah seharian ini ia mencari-cari Hermione. Dia sudah berputar-putar bolak balik dari perpustakaan menuju danau, ruang rekreasi menuju hampir setiap lorong kastil Hogwarts. Tapi Hermione tetap tidak tampak dimana-mana.

Dia kemudian berjalan kearah Fred dan George yang sedang membaca suatu perkamen yang teramat panjang.

"Oi, kalian melihat Hermione?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." kata mereka datar. "Tapi kami melihat banyak galleon dan banyak Pastiles Pemuntah."

"Apa itu?" Ron menunjuk gulungan perkamen yang sangat panjang hingga jatuh ke lantai. Sepertinya itu semacam daftar.

George menatapnya datar. "Rahasia perusahaan."

"Kalian tidak meneruskan Sihir Sakti Weasley kan? Aku akan bilang Mum," kata Ron curiga.

"Oooh, aku sudah lupa. Ronnie kan seorang _prefek. _Dia akan memberitahu semua yang kita lakukan kepada Mum." mereka berdua bernyanyi.

Lalu Fred berkata dengan nada cemas, "Ron, sepertinya kau sudah ketularan wabah Percy yang _sempurna_. Apa kau akan mengikutinya menjadi pengikut Mr. Crouch?"

Ron mendengus lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dan meninggalkan Fred dan George sebelum mereka mencekokinya dengan Nogat Mimisan.

Dia bergerak pindah kearah Harry yang sedang duduk di depan perapian.

"Dia tidak ada dimana-mana!" seru Ron sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, sofa itu sampai bergoyang ketika ia mendudukinya.

"Tenang sajalah _mate, _pasti sebentar lagi dia datang."

"Yeah, mungkin dia masih mengurusi SPEWnya itu bersama peri-rumah," gerutu Ron.

Harry masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perapian. Ia dengan serius menatap perapian itu, seolah berharap sesuatu akan muncul dari dalamnya.

"Eh- Harry," kata Ron ragu-ragu. "Apa yang terjadi ketika kau mengajak Ginny ke Hogsmeade?"

"Hmm, biasa saja."

"Bukan, maksudku waktu pertama kali kau mengajaknya?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Harry heran. "Kau mau mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade?"

Telinga Ron memerah. "Yah.. begitulah,"

"Yah, kau bersikap tenang saja- pasti dia juga akan mau," katanya santai.

"Tapi – bagaimana kalau –"

Belum sempat Ron meneruskan kalimatnya, pintu lukisan menjeblak terbuka. Dari luar muncul Hermione, yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku tebal yang menumpuk tinggi. Saking tingginya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Her-maaah-ONEEE!" Ron segera berlari menghambur ke Hermione dengan bahagia. Wajahnya seperti tidak pernah melihat perempuan saja, persis ketika ia waktu pertama kali melihat Fleur Delacour.

Satu ruang rekreasi menoleh kearah mereka, keberisikkan karena suara Ron yang melengking. Ron menoleh malu. Ia pun kembali memfokuskan kepada Hermione.

"Erm – jadi, eh –" gumam Ron tidak jelas.

Di seberang ruangan, Fred dan George yang masih sibuk dengan perkamennya membuat suara-suara ciuman yang menyebalkan.

"Oh, tutup mulut." seru Ron dari ujung ruangan. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Hermione lagi.

Hermione, kerepotan membawa buku, mendelik kearahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Jadi- eh, maksudku. Er- kau mau, ehm," kata Ron gugup, "ke Hogsmeade berdua mau? Maksudku, yah... kau mau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku besok?" tanyanya dengan satu tarikan napas.

Masih tidak peka, Hermione menjawab santai sambil berjalan, "Oh maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Ada tugas astronomi yang harus kukerjakan secepatnya, lalu aku belum membuat tabel Arithmancy, padahal aku harusnya sudah mengumpulkannya besok! Dan tentu saja, Profesor Flitwick kan menyuruh kita berlatih mantra pemuncul benda sampai lancar, dan kukira kita semua belum cukup lancar memunculkan benda. Seingatku kau bukannya memunculkan tikus malah memunculkan teko bukan? Menurutku kau dan Harry harus ikut berlatih,"

Ron hanya melongo. Ia terperangah mendengarkan Hermione yang masih mengoceh tentang pelajaran rune-kuno dan betapa tidak pentingnya ramalan.

"... rune kuno sangat mengasyikkan tentu saja. Harusnya kalian memilih pelajaran yang lebih bermutu dari pada ramalan," ia merengut jijik ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir, "jadi intinya aku tidak ada waktu untuk pergi. Sekarang, aku mau ke kamar dan bersiap-siap belajar telaah-muggle. Sampai nanti!" kemudian ia melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Seisi ruang rekreasi terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hening. Ron masih terpaku memandang tangga menuju kamar-kamar didepannya. Hanya suara derak api perapian dan sayup-sayup suara angin berhembus yang terdengar.

Lalu, serentak semuanya meledak tertawa. Ginny tertawa sambil memegang perutnya, Dean dan Seamus tertawa terbahak-bahak, Angelina Johnson tersenyum lebar melihat Ron. Tapi yang paling parah tertawa adalah Fred dan George.

Mereka cekikikan di tengah ruangan. Rupanya mereka sudah melupakan gulungan perkamen mereka itu.

"Ronnie ditolak, Ronnie ditolak," seru mereka riang sambil menari-nari.

"Oh, diam kau." hardik Ron yang telinganya semakin memerah.

"Oooh, takut," kata Fred menyeringai.

Dia menjauhi mereka, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya (lagi) di sofa. Alih-alih duduk dengan sempurna di sofa, ia malah menindih Harry yang duduk sejak tadi duduk disitu.

"Oh, sori Harry." katanya sambil berbalik mencari posisi yang lebih enak.

Harry bangun, ia tampak seperti baru sadar. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Kau sudah menanyainya?" katanya sambil menguap.

"Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengar apa pun?"

"Eh? Tidak," ia lalu memperhatikan wajah Ron yang lesu-tidak-ada-semangat-hidup.

"Dia bilang tidak," ratap Ron. "'Mione lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas daripada pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku," ia menatap Harry lesu. "Memangnya aku segitu parahnya ya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Jelas tidak. Lagipula kau tahu Hermione, ia mementingkan ujian dan tugas diatas segalanya."

* * *

Sekarang waktunya pelajaran Sejarah Sihir.

Sejak tadi, Profesor Binns bolak balik menerangkan tentang tanggal-tanggal perseteruan goblin dan sejarah tentang bagaimana-para-penyihir-mempertahankan-hidupnya-saat-itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan membosankan. Dia memang satu-satunya Profesor yang berwujud hantu. Sekarang, sambil menerangkan, ia bolak balik bergerak mengelilingi kelas dengan wujud putih transparannya.

Hermione menguap. Ia berhenti mencatat dan meletakkan pena bulunya. Sejauh ini, ia sudah menguap 5 kali. Tapi itu masih lebih mending daripada Harry dan Ron yang memecahkan rekor menguap 17 kali dalam satu pelajaran.

Pelajaran ini memang membosankan, dalam 5 menit satu kelas bisa langsung tidur saking bosannya. Satu-satunya yang berminat mencatat adalah Hermione.

Sementara Draco Malfoy meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali menguap. Kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur, dan sekaranglah akibatnya, ia jadi kurang tidur. Sebenarnya ia ingin memanfaatkan pelajaran ini untuk tidur nyenyak, tapi anehnya kelopak matanya tidak mau menutup.

Ia lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Dan seperti dia, murid-murid itu ada yang sedang tidur, bengong, bermimpi, sampai ada yang ngiler ngeliatin jendela. Bahkan Goyle, yang duduk dibelakangnya, tidur dan ngorok dengan suara luar biasa berisik.

Draco mengernyitkan hidungnya jijik. Ia sudah berusaha tidur lagi, tapi sama saja. Jadi sekarang ia mengantuk tapi tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia hanya membuka sebelah mata.

Sudut matanya menangkap Hermione. Dia membuka matanya lebar.

Hermione tampak sedang tidur, bahunya naik turun seirama dan nafasnya teratur. Rambut cokelatnya jatuh ke pipinya, dan semburat warna pink memenuhi pipinya.

Draco tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Ia terpaku melihatnya, seakan tersihir. Ia melihatnya begitu lama, sampai Hermione mendadak terbangun.

Ia mengerjapkan mata, tidak sadar ia ketiduran. Hermione mengusap wajahnya, dan berusaha mengingat mimpinya.

_Oya..seingatnya ia bermimpi tentang pergi ke Hogsmeade berdua dengan Malfoy.. mereka bergandengan tangan_.

Pipi Hermione memerah mengingatnya. Ia berusaha menghapus pikirannya ketika ia merasa sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya. Refleks, ia menoleh ke kiri. Draco Malfoy sedang memelototinya.

'_Apa-apaan sih si Malfoy itu,'_ pikirnya. Sejenak, bayangan ia dan malfoy bergandengan tangan muncul lagi dikepalanya. Buru-buru ia menghapuskan bayangan itu.

Belum sempat ia memikirkan apa-apa lagi, sebuah kertas mendarat di mejanya.

Hermione menoleh kekiri dan kanan. Sesaat, wajah Malfoy menyangkut matanya. Ia sedang menyeringai kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Masih bingung, Hermione membuka lipatan perkamen didepannya. Tulisan yang berukir dan serampangan menghias perkamen itu. Hermione kembali melirik Malfoy yang masih menyeringai, dengan curiga.

_'Kau pasti tadi bermimpi tentang aku'_

Mulut Hermione menganga lebar. Dia baru saja akan membalas ketika secarik perkamen terbang lagi.

_'Waktu kau tidur, bibirmu bergerak membentuk kata Draco. Tidak usah menyangkalnya, aku bahkan sudah yakin kau masuk ke Draco Malfoy Fans Club. Akui saja.'_

Dengan geram dan wajah yang semakin memerah, ia merapalkan mantra sehingga perkamennya terbang kearah Draco.

_'Sok tahu.'_

Hermione tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang mimpiku? Dan... apa benar yang dia katakan tadi? Kalau aku mengucapkan kata 'Draco' dalam tidurku? Pikiran Hermione berseliweran di kepalanya. Dia tidak memperhatikan ketika Draco tersenyum kecil melihat balasannya.

_'Bukannya itu kau? Nona-sok-tahu-segalanya?'_

_'Oh, diamlah Malfoy. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak mencampuri urusanku selama satu menit saja?'_

_'Kau lihat sendiri, bukannya kau yang suka ikut campur urusan orang?'_

_'Coba kita ulang. Yang pertama mengirimkan surat siapa? KAU.'_

_'Yang pertama bermimpi tentangku siapa? KAU.'_

_'Kau tidak tahu tentang mimpiku. Lagipula aku tadi tidak bermimpi.'_ Bohong besar.

_'Oh, masa? Kalau aku punya Veritaserum, akan kuminumkan itu padamu. Dan kau pasti akan mengakuinya.'_

_'Kalau aku punya ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati akan langsung kuminumkan padamu.'_

Draco kembali menyeringai tidak jelas. _'Aku tidak sudi menyentuh darah-lumpur sepertimu tahu?'_

Darah-lumpur lagi. Hermione melirik perkamen itu dengan tidak niat. Ia kembali menuliskan balasan.

_'Kau kira aku sudi menyentuh sedikit saja tubuhmu? Mendingan aku pergi sejauh mungkin.'_ dan Hermione melemparkan kartu AS-nya. _'Lagipula kau bau.'_

Draco menganga. Wajah pucatnya langsung berwarna merah. Dia cepat-cepat mencoretkan tulisan dan menerbangkannya ke menja Hermione dengan geram.

_'Berani-beraninya kau menyebutku bau! Aku sama sekali tidak bau, Malfoy tidak pernah bau. Bahkan Crabbe dan Goyle memujiku wangi!'_

Hermione terkikik geli. Ia baru saja ingin menghentikan tawanya ketika selembar perkamen jatuh di pangkuannya.

_'Daripada kau, gigi tonggos dan rambut lebat aneh seperti semak semak'_

_'Aku tidak begitu! Asal kau tahu Malfoy, rambutku sangat rapi sekarang. Dan gigiku tidak tonggos! Ngomong-ngomong kau mengakui dirimu bau?'_

_'Tidak! Jelas tidak! Lagipula kau dapat darimana kesimpulan seperti itu? Cium saja aku, dari atas sampai bawah sangat wangi'_

_'Apa aku tidak salah lihat, kau baru menyarankan aku untuk menciummu?'_

_'Tidak'_

_'Well, kau jelas-jelas memberi tahu itu'_

"Dan tugas kalian membuat 2 setengah meter panjangnya tentang Pemberantasan Goblin dan dikumpulkan pelajaran depan,"

Bel akhirnya berdering. Satu kelas tersentak bangun, ternyata pelajaran sudah selesai. Masih menggeliat dan menguap, para murid berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar.

Hermione masih sibuk di dalam kelas membereskan buku –buku dan pena bulunya. Kerepotan, ia membawa semua barangnya keluar kelas. Rupanya Ron dan Harry sudah menunggunya diluar.

"Kalian duluan saja," Hermione tersenyum lemah, "aku akan menyusul."

"Baiklah," kata Harry seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong. Ron tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk saja.

Buku-buku ditangan Hermione mulai miring, ia cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan dia berjalan di sepanjang lorong kastil. Lorong itu sudah sepi, sebagian anak-anak sudah berjalan ke kelas berikutnya. Bunyi langkah kakinya bergaung. Habis ini ia harus masuk kelas Arithmancy, dan ia tidak mau terlambat. Mencoba berjalan cepat, ia tetap menyeimbangkan buku-bukunya agar tidak jatuh.

Pikirannya melayang ke Draco. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian di perpustakaan 2 hari yang lalu. Pipinya memerah.

Dia menghela nafas. Sekarang ini orang terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya adalah...

BRUAK!

Buku-buku Hermione yang sudah susah payah diseimbangkannya jatuh dengan bunyi berdebam. Pena bulunya juga tercecer hingga ke dinding dan ada yang terlontar sampai ke ujung lorong. Dan botol tintanya sepertinya terbuka dan tumpah.  
Hermione mengeluh dalam hati. Ia mengumpulkan semua bukunya dan membersihkan jubahnya. Benar-benar hari yang indah! rutuknya dalam hati.

"Granger! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!"

Suara dingin menyebalkan itu terdengar. Memejamkan mata, Hermione berharap yang ia tabrak itu bukan Malfoy. Perlahan ia berdiri, kemudian ia membuka matanya. Dan, tepat. Draco berdiri didepannya, mengacungkan jubahnya yang telah kotor dan basah terkena tumpahan tinta dengan wajah marah.

"Kenapa," kata Hermione, "kita selalu bertemu dengan cara bertabrakan?"

"Kau yang menabrakku duluan ingat?" balas Draco kesal.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia mendengar Draco mendesis, "Dasar darah-lumpur," kepadanya.

"Lihat, ini bukan salahku juga! Kau juga menabrakku dan lihat sekarang, pena buluku entah kemana, dan tintaku tumpah –"

"- dan mengenai jubahku!"

Hermione memandangnya tak sabar, "Salah kau menabrakku juga!"

"Salah ka –" suara Draco terpotong.

"Oh. Dua murid diluar kelas, betapa romantisnya," sebuah suara bernada datar dan penuh sarkasme mengejutkan mereka.

Keduanya mendongakkan kepala, Snape menjulang tinggi di tengah koridor itu. Matanya berkilat-kilat memandang mereka.

"Profesor."

Hermione melotot tajam kearah Draco sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya. Sementara Draco hanya menyeringai tak jelas.

Snape sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk. Mukanya bertambah keruh. Ia melontarkan pandangan tajam kearah Draco. "Apa alasan kalian berada diluar kelas saat ini?"

"Dia," Draco menunjuk Hermione, "sudah menumpahkan tinta ke jubahku Profesor!"

"A –" baru saja Hermione mau memprotes, pandangan Snape keburu pindah kearahnya.

"Detensi kepada Miss Granger karena sudah menumpahkan tinta dan mengotori kastil serta berada diluar kelas, dan potong 5 poin dari Gryffindor," tukas Snape kejam.

Terpana, Hermione menunduk. Ia tidak percaya dia dapat detensi gara-gara ini! Ini semua gara-gara Malfoy...

"Profesor," potong Draco, "bukannya saya juga harusnya mendapat detensi juga?"

Hermione menoleh kearah Draco dengan kaget. Sejak kapan – tepatnya seorang _Draco _meminta detensi?

Rupanya Snape juga tampak terkejut. Tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya dengan baik. Sebaliknya, dengan nada datar, ia berkata, "Cukup. Draco, kau punya kelas berikutnya bukan?" mata Snape mengisyaratkan kau-harus-ke-kelas-dan-jangan-tanya-tanya-lagi.

Draco mengangguk, ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu. Mata Snape beralih ke Hermione. "Kau juga? Apa kau ingin aku tambahkan detensinya hingga seminggu?"

Hermione terperanjat. Dia cepat-cepat meraup buku-bukunya dan berjalan cepat menyusul Draco yang sudah jauh didepannya.

Ia memandang Draco dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Masih berjalan cepat, ia mendelik padanya dan mendesis, "Ini semua salahmu, _ferret._"

Sementara Draco hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah. "Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Kau... kau memang keparat!" seru Hermione putus asa. Ia berjalan semakin cepat, meninggalkan Draco dibelakangnya.

Dia sudah sampai ujung lorong ketika ia ingat bahwa ia melupakan pena bulunya yang terlontar ketika bertabrakkan dengan Draco.

"Memangnya apa bedanya denganmu, Granger?" teriak Draco dari ujung lorong. "Kau kan darah-lumpur,"

Hermione berbalik, "Lebih baik daripada kau! Tukang mempermainkan orang, membuat sengsara, dasar _musang jelek busuk!_"

Di ujung lorong Draco tampak terhenyak. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang Hermione baru katakan. Baru kali ini ia mendengar si Granger mengumpat seperti itu. Ia baru saj membuka mulutnya ketika Hermione melanjutkan.

"Dan asal kau tahu! Darah-lumpur ,"–Hermione menggigit bibir ketika mengucapkan ini –"lebih baik daripada kalian darah-murni! _Accio pena bulu!_" lalu ia berbalik dan menghilang bersama pena bulu yang melayang dibelakangnya, meninggalkan Draco yang terdiam diujung lorong.

**Ginny's POV**

Apa ini hanya perasaanku? Atau memang benar-benar terjadi?

Sepertinya belakangan ini semua teman-temanku sedang sibuk. Mereka seperti tidak ada waktu untuk berjalan-jalan atau apalah.

Memang sih, aku sendiri sedang sibuk. Tahun ini kami akan memperoleh ujian OWL, dan Mum mengharapkanku mendapat nilai yang bagus. Tugas-tugas memang menumpuk dari semua guru. Hampir setiap pelajaran, para guru akan membahas tentang OWL lagi. Kami akan dihantui dengan standar-standar nilai OWL dan bla bla bla.

Sejak tadi aku masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, semua kelihatan sibuk sendiri dan diam. Jarang sekali ruang rekreasi hening dan tidak penuh dengan celotehan ribut. Tapi sekarang? Hampir semuanya duduk tenang sambil mengerjakan tugas atau apalah. Cuma goresan pena bulu yang terdengar.

Kalau dilihat, setiap sudut ruangan terisi berbagai anak, atau berkelompok yang duduk dan menulis. Semua anak berbicara dengan suara bisik-bisik. Contohnya Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil si tukang gosip. Mereka mengawasi anak-anak sambil berbisik-bisik di pojokan.

Lalu, Fred dan George yang masih berkutat dengan perkamen panjangnya itu. Kukira itu semacam daftar lelucon yang akan mereka buat lagi. Aku tidak habis pikir darimana mereka mendapat uang untuk itu.

Bahkan, Ron juga sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan serius! Jarang sekali, ia duduk tenang tanpa menandak-nandak ke Hermione minta bantuan. Tapi sekarang? Ia duduk dan mengerutkan dahi sambil melihat gulungan perkamen didepannya.

Harry juga sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Belakangan ini, ia juga sering bengong. Menurutku, itu mungkin karena ia sedang stres jadi kapten Quidditch. Dia memang meningkatkan latihan dan menyuruh satu tim berlatih dengan keras. Ia kelihatan sangat capek, padahal sudah kubilang ia jangan lupa beristirahat yang banyak.

Disudut lain, ada Hermione. Sekarang ia sedang membaca buku (seperti biasanya) dengan serius. Wajahnya muram dan ia juga sering bengong seperti Harry. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Memangnya orang-orang lagi senang bengong?

Tapi memang sih. Hermione menjadi sedikit pendiam dan wajahnya muram terus. Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, tapi aku khawatir dia sakit. Wajahnya memang kelihatan pucat, dan ada kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Jarang sekali Hermione seperti ini. Apa gara-gara masalah tugas? Setahuku 'Mione tidak pernah sampai seperti ini walaupun tugasnya bejibun. Atau mungkin... masalah cinta?

Ya! Mungkin itu - apalagi kalau bukan? Dia sering merenung juga, mungkin memikirkan seseorang. Kenapa 'Mione tidak bercerita padaku? Biasanya kan kami selalu berbagi cerita, seperti misalnya waktu dia diajak Viktor Krum ke pesta dansa itu, dia bercerita padaku.

Aku benar-benar khawatir.

Dia juga jarang kutemui sehabis makan di aula besar. Hermione juga sering menghilang entah kemana. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, mungkin aku harus mengikutinya nanti.

Memang tidak baik sih, menguntit orang. Tapi aku kan tidak menguntit! Aku sebagai sahabatnya, hanya ingin memastikan apakah Hermione sakit atau apa. Dia kan bisa bercerita padaku - well, aku tidak memaksanya sih.

Pokoknya, aku harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

* * *

Ha! kita bertemuu lagiii (sing-a-song)

apa kabar? kabarku tidak baik. updateny lama hoo lagi stres antar banyaknya tugas, ulangan, dan segala macemnya. apalagi sekarang lagi puasa~

HEIIII BENTAR LAGI LEBARAN LHOO! minal aidin wal fa idzin :D maafkan kesalahannya ya 0:)

Yaaaa, makasih ya yang udah review fic ini :)

thx to Just Ana, Rahmarta, gieyoungkyu, princess rie, kuraishi cha22dhen, Her My One, Gembokkunci47, NearyLan, Chellesmere, Angelic Malfoy, taichou-cou, mealways, R, Kana Ayasaki, Ara Riddle JR, cici, buah naga, Draco Redd, dan lain lain. Maaf tidak semuanya disebutkan hehe, pokoknya thx ya!

**REVIEW :)**


	6. Folifox Stone and You

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine

* * *

**

**6. Folifox Stone and You**

"Hermione? Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" kata Ginny, masih berusaha membujuknya.

"Ya," Hermione tersenyum meyakinkan, "aku harus mencari ulang tentang Batu Folifox untuk essay ramuan."

"Itukan masih minggu depan," keluh Harry putus asa. "Ayolah Hermione,"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar mengerjakan hari ini juga!" ia berseru girang. "Apa kau tahu bahwa batu ini mengandung kekuatan yang sangat lu –"

"Ya ya, baiklah." potong Harry, yang langsung melirik kearah Ron.

Daritadi Ron diam saja. Ia malah termenung sendirian, wajahnya suram. Sepertinya ia masih belum melupakan insiden penolakan secara blak-blakan kemarin.

Hermione ikutan melirik kearah Ron. Ia, yang masih tidak peka juga, malah bertanya dengan polos, "Gin? Ron kenapa?"

Ginny menghela napas panjang dan lambat, lalu ia menarik Hermione yang masih kebingungan ke sudut tembok, menjauhi Harry dan Ron.

"Dengar 'Mione, alasan kenapa Ron berubah murung adalah," Ginny berdiam sesaat dengan dramatis, "karena kau menolaknya."

Wajah Hermione tidak berubah, malah semakin kebingungan. "Menolaknya?"

"Kau tidak peka sekali sih," desah Ginny, "ya. Ajakan ke Hogsmeade, kau menolaknya ingat?"

"Ajakan ke –" raut wajah Hermione langsung berubah, "oh! Maksudmu saat aku sedang banyak tugas dan ia datang menggangguku? Aku memang merasa ada yang aneh saat itu." ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"'Mione. Ia sedang tidak menganggumu –ia sedang gugup, demi Merlin," Ginny memandangnya persis dengan raut wajah Harry waktu itu –putus asa. "Dan kau menolaknya mentah-mentah."

"Oh." Hermione langsung ingat. Ia baru tahu bahwa Ron sedang gugup –ia bahkan baru tahu kalau penyebab Ron murung sejak kemarin adalah karena ia menolaknya! Tanpa sadar pula.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Ginny membuyarkan lamunannya, "kau sedang banyak tugas dan lain lain. Tapi tidak bisakah kau menundanya lain kali? Aku khawatir dengan kesehatanmu belakangan ini 'Mione. Wajahmu pucat dari kemarin, ada kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu, dan aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau makan. Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat dahulu hari ini.." Ginny berkata lembut.

Hermione hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia tahu kesehatannya harus di-nomor satu kan, tapi dengan begitu banyak tugas dan terlebih lagi –masalah?

Tapi ia lumayan terkejut mendengar perkataan Ginny. Benar juga, kapan terakhir kali ia makan bersama mereka di aula besar? Dan apa benar dari kemarin wajahnya terlihat pucat? Ia bahkan tidak sadar tentang kantung mata dan segala lingkaran hitam itu, apa mungkin ia belajar sampai larut malam?

Ia sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan kesehatan atau keadaan tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin mendapat nilai sempurna dan... yah hanya itu. Hermione tidak mau peduli atau memikirkan yang lain-lain dulu, ia mau berkonsentrasi dengan belajarnya –walaupun ia tahu kalau nilai-nilainya sudah melebihi 'cukup'.

"Ada apa sih denganmu belakangan ini? Kau terlihat terlalu terobsesi belajar... dan aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Tentunya kau tahu kalau aku selalu ada untukmu kan? Kau selalu bisa cerita kepadaku," Ginny tersenyum, "baiklah aku tidak memaksa. Aku akan berusaha membujuk Ron lagi, dan Harry juga sedang berpikir untuk menjodohkannya dengan Lavender Brown, atau Parvati, entahlah."

Hermione mengangguk kecil. Ia ikut berjalan bersama mereka sampai batas antrean Filch, yang mencocokkan nama-nama di daftarnya. Ia juga melambaikan tangan kearah Harry, Ginny, dan Ron yang masih murung ketika mereka sudah menjauh. Dan ia menjadi yang terakhir masuk kedalam, setelah mengawasi mereka menghilang dibalik gerbang kastil menuju Hogsmeade.

Akhirnya setelah mendesah panjang, ia memutuskan untuk bergembira sedikit dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Lagipula ia masih mempunyai essay yang harus ia kerjakan, dan setumpuk tugas lainnya.

Tapi mungkin Hermione akan mengerjakan tugas yang lain besok saja, hari ini ia akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk essay Snape, yang mengancam akan mendetensi siapa pun yang tidak mengumpulkan essay yang sepanjang 5 _feet _itu. Tapi kan, ia _sudah _didetensi. Hermione mendengus pelan.

Dan ia masih ingat siapa yang membuatnya didetensi. Si cowok berambut pirang menuju putih yang menyebalkan, sok tampan, tukang ejek, selalu menyeringai, punya bibir lembut yang pernah sekaligus mengejek dan menciumnya sekali –

Oh, Hermione. _Tidak _lagi.

Dia sama sekali tidak layak untuk dipikirkan. Ia hanya seorang tukang ejek yang terlalu membanggakan status darahnya..

Hermione menelan ludah, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan seseorang berambut pirang putih, sedang tersenyum setengah menyeringai kearahnya. Ia tak sadar sudah sampai di dalam perpustakaan, gara-gara membayangkan Draco.

Setelah mencoba bersemangat lagi, ia menelusuri rak rak dan mengambil berbagai macam buku ramuan dan bahan-bahannya, beserta informasi di dalamnya.

Lalu ia duduk disalah satu kursi dan mulai menggesekkan pena bulu elangnya ke perkamen, sambil sesekali membolak-balik halaman buku dan mengerutkan kening.

Menurutnya, Batu Folifox yang menjadi bahan essay ini sangat menarik. Warnanya yang berubah-ubah dengan cuaca –saat musim dingin perak, musim panas emas, musim gugur cokelat susu, dan musim semi berwarna merah membara –dan bentuknya yang juga menarik, seukuran telapak tangan dan permukaannya teramat halus. Kegunaannya dalam ramuan juga banyak, seperti menetralkan suatu ramuan dan lainnya. Dan juga salah satunya digunakan di ramuan Littera, dan ramuan pemimpi kehidupan...

_Pemimpi Kehidupan?_

Hermione bergeser tertarik. Telunjuknya menelusuri halaman buku itu, mencoba mencari informasi lebih jauh. Tapi yang ada hanya sebuah deskripsi pendek tentang bagaimana ramuan ini berbahaya dan sebaiknya tidak digunakan. Hanya itu.

Ia mengeluh pendek. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tertarik dengan ramuan yang satu ini, karena setahunya tidak ada ramuan yang berjudul seperti itu. Memangnya kalau ia membuat dan meminumnya, akan muncul apa? Apakah ia akan bermimpi tentang kehidupan yang akan datang alias masa depan?

Hermione terus membolak-balik halaman buku itu, tapi nihil –tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Ketika ia kembali ke rak tempat ia mengambil buku 'Ramuan dan Bahan' itu, juga sama sekali tak ada kilasan informasi tentang Ramuan Pemimpi Kehidupan.

Lalu sebuah pikiran muncul di kepalanya.

Seksi terlarang. Ya, mungkin ia bisa mencari di seksi terlarang.

Dan akhirnya selama 15 menit penuh mencari-cari , Hermione keluar dari seksi terlarang, menggenggam sebuah buku sedang berwarna hijau lumut tua dengan bangga dan puas.

Ia meletakkan buku itu di meja dengan hati-hati, lalu langsung membolak-balik halaman demi mencari ramuan itu. Setelah beberapa kali salah halaman, ia akhirnya sampai di halaman yang tepat.

**Ramuan Pemimpi Kehidupan adalah salah satu dari ramuan mimpi yang terkuat, karena bisa membuat si pemimpi begitu hidup dan terasa nyata di mimpinya, sehingga ia akan terasa seperti sedang dalam keadaan bangun. Ramuan ini rumit dan cukup berbahaya. Beberapa bahan bahannya mudah dicari seperti daun **_**weed **_**dan kacang **_**sophophorus, **_**dan hanya satu bahan yang jarang ditemukan: Batu Folifox. Batu ini merupakan inti utama dari ramuan ini, karena tanpanya ramuan ini tidak akan menguap sehingga menimbulkan mimpi.**

Ah. Seperti dugaan Hermione, batu itu adalah inti dari ramuan ini sehingga percuma saja membuatnya tanpa ada batu itu. Ia tersenyum girang, seperti baru saja memenangkan pertandingan. Lalu ia melihat kata-kata yang digoreskan tinta dibawah halaman.

**Batu Folifox dicetuskan berada di pelataran Swiss, gua barat di Iceland, Godric's Hollow di inggris, Hogsmeade di inggris –**

Hogsmeade? Batu Folifox berada di Hogsmeade?

Hermione melotot kegirangan, matanya masih menatap tulisan kabur itu. Hatinya berlonjak-lonjak bersemangat, berarti ia bisa membuat ramuan ini!

'Tapi, Ron pasti akan murung lagi. Dan... mereka pasti akan kecewa jika kukatakan kalau aku hanya mencari batu itu, lagipula Filch pasti sudah menutup daftar namanya.' ia berpikir putus asa.

Bagaimana dengan jubah gaib? Ia bisa 'meminjam' jubah itu di kamar Harry.. Ia bisa menggunakan lubang di dalam Dedalu Perkasa dan keluar di Shrieking Shack... seperti tahun ketiga. Lagipula ia bisa langsung melancarkan 'Wingardium Leviosa!' ke pohon besar itu dan menyusup kedalam...

Ide gila itu masuk begitu saja di kepala Hermione. Ia berpikir-pikir sejenak terlebih dahulu, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat tergoda untuk melakukannya.

'Ia bisa dapat detensi kalau ia melakukan itu..'

'Ah! Toh, ia kan sudah dapat detensi..'

'Tapi, bayangkan saja. Apa sih yang mau kau perbuat dengan ramuan itu? Bukannya kau sendiri sudah membaca tulisan bahaya disitu?'

'Mungkin dari ramuan itu ia bisa memperoleh mimpi yang enak. Belakangan ini ia tak bisa tidur..'

Setelah berbagai pikiran berseliweran di kepalanya, Hermione menyerah. Ia akan pergi ke Hogsmeade dan mencari batu itu. Setelah itu selesai. Ia tinggal kembali lagi kesini. Gampang kan?

Jadi ia meraup buku dan perkamennya sekaligus, lupa melontarkan mantra sederhana agar barang-barangnya bisa melayang sendiri saking girangnya.

Draco Malfoy terkantuk-kantuk berjalan dengan pelan. Jalanan sudah mulai licin dan berair, hawa mulai dingin, dan salju cair tipis terlihat menutupi rumput seperti hamparan padang es. Tapi karena ini belum benar-benar musim dingin, jadi yang terlihat hanya salju tipis yang mudah sekali mencair, membuat jalanan semakin licin.

Disebelahnya adalah Pansy Parkinson, sedang bergelendotan di bahunya. Kemarin Pansy merengek-rengek seperti anak manja , menginginkan Draco untuk khusus menemaninya di pekan Hogsmeade ini. Sebetulnya Draco tidak mau dan malas sekali berduaan dengan Pansy, yang pasti akan merengek-rengek atau ini itu dengannya, tapi ia juga ingin membeli beberapa pena baru. Dan ia tiba-tiba tertarik membeli sesuatu dari Honeydukes, semacam permen atau apa, entahlah. Ia butuh yang manis-manis, lidahnya terasa pahit sekali dan semua makanan menjadi tak enak rasanya. Mungkin segelas Butterbear di Three Broomsticks atau Mead panas juga enak.

Pansy kembali menggandeng Draco dan terkikik dengan manja, yang justru membuat Draco tambah enek dan ingin kabur sejauh mungkin darinya. Ia mengernyit, ketika genggaman Pansy padanya semakin keras –padahal ia ingin melonggarkannya.

Lalu disebelah kirinya, Blaise Zabini, yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Draco saat itu, membuat beberapa murid menoleh kepadanya. Draco hanya memelototinya dan mendesis pelan, mengisyaratkan dengan tajam, menyuruhnya diam. Tapi yang ada ia malah tertawa semakin keras.

Jalanan semakin licin, dan mereka sudah tiba di High Street, jalan utama di Hogsmeade. Berbagai bangunan familiar mulai terlihat.

Segera saja begitu mendekati belokan menuju Madam Puddifoot's, dan begitu Pansy berseru girang "Draco, ayo kita kesitu!", Draco sudah tahu ini saatnya kabur dari Pansy –sebelum ia terpaksa mengendap seharian didalamnya.

Hermione melangkah keluar dari Shrieking Shack, jubah gaib itu berdesir-desir ketika ia menyeretnya diatas salju.

Diluar dingin sekali, salju memang belum terlalu tebal, tapi hawa dingin sudah terasa menembus kulit. Untung ia sudah memakai mantel didalam jubah gaib itu, Hermione bersyukur dalam hati.

Ia melongok kearah pagar yang membatasi Shrieking Shack, memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun disitu. Dan seperti harapannya, kosong. Barangkali Harry, Ron, dan Ginny sedang berada di dalam Three Broomsticks, minum Butterbeer yang hangat. Jarang kan, orang berkeliaran di hawa sedingin ini ke Shrieking Shack, ia meyakinkan dalam hati.

Hermione kembali melangkah, sekarang sedikit tergesa-gesa, menuju pagar. Di pohon ek yang terletak tepat disamping pagar terdapat banyak batu-batuan. Mungkin salah-satunya adalah Batu Folifox.

Jubah Gaib itu terasa lembut di tangannya. Hermione mengangkat sedikit jubah itu, agar ia tidak keserimpet sewaktu berjalan.

'Sepertinya jalanan semakin licin saja,' gerutunya pelan. Padahal ia tahu tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Atau ia berpikir begitu.

Dibawah pohon ek itu memang terdapat banyak kerikil dan batu-batu. Bahkan pohon ek-nya sendiri tertimbun batu yang besar. Hermione berlutut, memandang batu dan kerikil dihadapannya. Pandangannya terhalang jubah gaib itu, jadi dengan gusar ia melepas tudung jubah, hingga hanya menutupi pinggang dan kakinya.

Ia tahu kalau ia bisa ketahuan dengan keadaan begini. Juga, orang-orang pasti melihatnya dalam keadaan setengah tubuh hilang, yang akan berakibat buruk. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia merasa begitu bergairah menemukannya. Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia segitu inginnya membuat ramuan tak dikenal itu.

Semua batu yang ia temukan berwarna hitam, sekilas putih karena tersaput salju. Tangannya menjadi dingin, dan ia mulai menggigil.

Lalu seakan baru sadar, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan berkata, "Accio Batu Folifox!"

_Pluk._

Hermione menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati batu bulat pipih yang sekilas tidak dapat dibedakan dari salju. Ia mengambilnya dengan girang, batu itu berpendar sedikit, warna keperakkan di seluruh permukaannya.

"Jadi ini –"

"...Batu Folifox. Ah."

Hermione memekik. Ia nyaris terlompat kaget ketika mendengar suara akrab itu. Refleks ia menggenggam jubah gaibnya erat, tongkatnya teracung.

"Whoa, Granger. Tenang saja kenapa sih?" Draco merapatkan mantel bulunya. Ia menyeringai.

"A –apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berjalan-jalan. Dan kau?" seringai di wajahnya tambah lebar.

"Aku –" Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya, memutuskan tidak berbicara.

"Mencari Batu Folifox, eh? Kuduga kau akan membuat Ramuan Pemimpi Kehidupan bukan? Kau tahu kalau kau akan mendapat detensi jika mempunyai ini kan?"

"Jika ketahuan, Malfoy." desis Hermione kesal, "lagipula aku sudah dapat detensi, bukan? Dan bagaimana kau tahu?"

Draco tertawa kecil, "Aaah. Ya benar. Hmm, coba kita lihat. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan batu ini dalam ramuan. Satu, ramuan Littera. Kedua, Ramuan Pemimpi tadi. Dan aku menebak yang kedua, karena yang pertama mencelakaimu waktu itu." Ia mengakhirinya pelan.

Hermione mendengus. Ia menarik jubah gaib itu hingga menutupi rambutnya dan berdiri dengan tegap, sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa salju di tubuhnya. Lalu ia berjalan seperti biasa, walaupun jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau bukan aku yang menemuimu tadi, orang lain akan berteriak ketakutan?" kata Draco sembari berjalan disamping Hermione, walaupun ia tahu Hermione sedang memakai jubah gaib.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengikutiku?" tanyanya tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Draco sebelumnya.

"_Bisa? _Lihat jejak kakimu yang terlihat jelas di salju, dong Granger." Draco berdecak pelan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan menyentuh jubah tak kasat mata itu, menelusup kedalamnya.

Jantung Hermione seolah berhenti berdetak. Ia mendorong minggir Draco, sehingga setengah badannya hampir keluar dari jubah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia berkata panik.

Draco menyeringai lagi, sementara Hermione mundur lantaran wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Draco.

"Pokoknya aku disini."

"Keluar kau!" ia menyodok pinggang Draco, mencoba mengusirnya keluar.

"Ti-dak."

"Beritahu aku satu alasannya,"

"Hmmm," Draco tampak berpikir, "sudahlah Granger, tutup mulutmu saja."

"A-pa kau bilang?" nada suara Hermione meninggi.

Draco menutup mulut Hermione dengan tangannya yang dingin, ketika mereka memasuki High Street, dimana semakin banyak pertokoan bermunculan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, jadi mereka berdua harus berhati-hati tidak salah menginjak ini itu.

Hermione melepaskan bekapan Draco dari mulutnya dengan gusar. Ia menyingkir dengan cepat, sedetik sebelum kerumunan cewek-cewek Hufflepuff lewat. Cekikikan dan teriakan terdengar di sekitar toko-toko itu, jalanan ramai dengan murid-murid yang bermunculan dari balik pintu toko, masing-masing membawa barang belanjaan masing-masing.

Setelah mencapai sudut yang agak sepi, Hermione kembali menyenggol bahu Draco, "Keluar!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Draco, "dan _ti-dak_."

"Beritahu aku satu alasan yang bagus mengapa kau harus berada dalam satu jubah bersamaku." Hermione bersikeras.

"Kenapa sih kau i –" Draco menelah ludah cepat, "oh tidak. Pansy!"

Ia mendorong tubuh Hermione menyingkir dari depan Madam Puddifoot's. Rumah minum teh itu di desain serba putih kali ini, rimpel-rimpel dan pita-pita putih tergantung di langit-langit, pohon natal bersalju bahkan sudah ada, walaupun natal masih lama. Dari luar, dengan salju yang menutupi atap, rumah itu tampak seperti kado putih raksasa.

Dari dalam, Pansy Parkinson dan teman-teman ceweknya melangkah keluar. Mereka cekikikan sambil terus mengobrol dengan ribut. Lalu, akhirnya mereka melewati di depan jubah gaib dimana Hermione dan Draco menahan napas.

"...kau lihat betapa romantisnya tadi Pans?"

"Oh ya, aku lihat," Pansy mendesah, "aku berharap untuk mengajak Draco kesitu. Tapi ia seperti bosan," –'betul itu!' bisik Draco dalam hati –".. ia kan pacarku, dan belakangan ini ia terlihat murung. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang ia kemana ya?"

Untunglah, Pansy dan geng ceweknya cepat berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Hermione dan Draco sama-sama membeku setelah mendengar perkataan Pansy tadi.

Sambil menelan ludah, Hermione berkata, "Jadi itu alasanmu?"

"Well, uh. Ya," Draco menggaruk rambutnya dengan desahan tak nyaman. Ia menarik lengan Hermione dan bergumam, "kita ke Scrivenshafts."

Sekali ini, Hermione hanya diam tak berbicara.

Ia mengikuti Draco yang bergerak perlahan menyusuri kerumunan orang-orang dan masuk ke dalam Scrivenshafts. Toko itu berbau kayu yang enak dan Draco menghabiskan waktu sangat lama hanya untuk memilih antara pena bulu elang warna abu-abu atau pena bulu burung gagak hitam kelam.

"Oh, _honestly _Malfoy. Kau kan tinggal memilih satu saja. Itu kan hanya pena," Hermione memprotes keberadaan Draco yang sibuk mengamati kedua pena bulu dengan serius. Draco sudah keluar dari jubah gaib untuk memilih, sementara Hermione masih didalam –menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Ini bukan 'hanya pena'. Ini adalah pena yang akan kugunakan selama aku menulis! Jadi harus enak dan bagus," Draco tak memedulikan dengusan Hermione. Ia sebaliknya malah membalas, "kau harusnya punya selera-pena."

"Selera-pena? Maksudmu selera dalam memilih pena, begitu?" Hermione menahan tawa.

"Ya," kata Draco serius. "Dan aku akan membeli pena bulu elang saja," katanya.

"Menurutku kau lebih bagus dengan pena bulu gagak," kata Hermione jujur. "Pena bulu elang membuatmu terlalu.. entahlah,"

"Terlalu apa? Pena bulu elang membuatku tampak seperti darah-murni yang anggun, tahu."

Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan Draco dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan, menganggumi pena bulu angsa putih yang sangat indah. Ia kembali saat Draco berjalan kearah pintu depan.

"Oke, sekarang kita pulang," tukas Hermione saat Draco menyusup kembali kedalam jubah.

"Tidak. Kita akan pergi ke Honeydukes. Aku ingin permen manis."

"Aku ingin _pulang_."

" Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan? Aku membantumu membuat ramuan, kau meminjamiku jubah ini." Ia meralat ucapannya, "maksudku kita _berdua_."

Hermione menyipitkan mata ragu-ragu. Membuat kesepakatan dengan Draco? Dengan orang yang selalu mengejeknya? Ia belum melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"A –aku," tapi ia ingin sekali membuat ramuan itu, tanpa alasan apa pun. Jadi? "Baiklah."

Draco menyeringai, sebentuk senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya. "Ayo,"

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan di sepanjang jalanan yang licin, menghindar dari orang-orang yang sepertinya selalu muncul dimana-mana. Setelah hampir tertabrak 3 kali, hampir tersenggol 4 kali, dan hampir saja jatuh meniban seseorang 1 kali, mereka akhirnya sampai di Honeydukes; yang ramai dan penuh permen.

Mereka berjalan memasuki Honeydukes, langsung saja Draco keluar dari jubah gaib dan meraup sekaligus permen karet Droobles dan manisan empuk yang berbentuk melingkar berwarna-warni disebuah tongkat kecil.

Honeydukes sangat ramai sehingga Hermione harus terhimpit dibalik rak-rak berisi toffee madu yang lezat, sementara murid-murid Hogwarts mendesak-desak mengambil berbagai macam permen dari rak lainnya. Sekilas, tadi ia melihat pucuk rambut merah dan rambut hitam diantara cokelat tiup menggelembung ("tiup hingga mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung cokelat!") dan rak-rak Kacang Segala Rasa. Hermione merasa sesak.

Akhirnya Draco selesai juga, ia sudah menghisap satu buah permen kenyal hijau dengan semangat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pahit di mulutnya.

Hermione mendesah pelan, ia ingin segera pulang dan mengakhiri hari ini dengan cepat. Maka ia mengikuti Draco keluar Honeydukes dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera berkata, "Kita pulang." dengan yakin.

"Belum. Kita akan ke Three Broomsticks." Draco menarik tangan Hermione, sesaat terlihat seperti gandengan.

"Apa.. kita tidak bisa ke Hogs Head saja?" ia berkata lemah. Hermione seperti melihat pucuk-pucuk rambut merah memasuki Three Broomsticks.

"Hogs Head?" Draco mengernyit jijik, "tempat itu jorok, berdebu, dan menjijikkan. Kita akan ke Three Broomsticks."

"Tempatnya tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan kok," bujuk Hermione lagi.

"Tidak." dan dengan itu, Draco menarik jubah gaib dan Hermione masuk ke Three Broomsticks.

Madam Rosmerta menyambut mereka ramah, "Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"2 butterbeer dan satu mead panas," kata Draco sambil mengeluarkan satu Galleon.

"Baiklah," Madam Rosmerta berbalik dan segera kembali dengan 2 gelas butterbear dan secangkir mead yang mengepul, juga kembalian kepada Draco.

Draco membawa semua gelas kearah meja di sudut, paling ujung. Ia duduk disitu dengan santai, sambil mulai menyesap butterbearnya dengan nikmat.

Sementara Hermione, yang tidak niat, masih melirik-lirik cemas kearah Harry, Ron dan Ginny, yang berada satu meja di belakang mereka, samping kiri. Dilihatnya Harry dan Ginny sedang mengobrol dengan asyik, sesekali menghirup butterbeer dihadapan mereka. Ron masih murung, tapi ia juga mulai menimpali perkataan Harry dan Ginny.

Lalu datang Lavender Brown, yang langsung duduk disamping Ron. Rupanya Ginny benar; Harry berencana menjodohkan mereka berdua saja, daripada Ron terus murung seperti ini.

"Granger? Kau masih disana?"

Hermione tercekat sesaat. Ia menoleh kearah Draco, walaupun tahu Draco tidak bisa memandangnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Baguslah," ia berkata sambil menghirup mead-nya.

Hermione mendesah, ia bergeser dari posisi duduknya –sekilas melihat sesuatu di saku Draco: pena bulu gagak.

Ia tersenyum kecil, menyadari Draco membeli pena yang ia pilihkan. "Jadi kau membeli pena itu?" bisiknya.

Pipi Draco memerah, dengan gugup ia menjawab, "Jangan salah. Aku membelinya karena aku sudah punya cukup banyak pena bulu elang." katanya dengan pipi yang masih terlihat bercak-bercak kemerahan.

Hermione hanya kembali tersenyum kecil. Tapi sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah. "Aku masih belum memaafkanmu tentang detensi."

"Ha! Kau masih memikirkan itu?" Draco berkata meremehkan.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena itu."

"Well, kau harus. Karena kita akan bekerja sama membuat ramuan, setahuku?" seringaian khas itu kembali muncul.

"Hanya karena kita akan bekerja sama tidak membuatku memaafkanmu bukan?"

"Aku tahu sekarang," Draco mengubah posisi duduknya, "kau ingin aku menemanimu di detensi,"

Wajah Hermione memanas, "Aku tidak ingin KAU menemaniku! Aku ingin KAU untuk pergi jauh-jauh, dan jangan ganggu urusanku lagi!"

"Urusan apa? Seperti saat kau memimpikanku di dalam kelas?"

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Malfoy, kau TIDAK tahu mimpiku."

"Tapi dengan sangat jelas, Granger," ia menekankan kata yang terakhir, "aku melihat kau berkata 'Draco' dalam tidurmu."

"Kalau kau melihatku sedang berkata itu," ia menambahkan cepat-cepat sebelum Draco menyeringai, "_misalkan, _kau pasti sedang mengamatiku. Karena mana mungkin kau tahu aku _misalkan _aku mengucapkan 'Draco' dalam mimpi jika kau tidak sedang mengamatiku?" katanya pusing sendiri dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku hanya sekilas melihat." kata Draco pendek, sambil memalingkan wajah.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. "Untung sekali besok aku tidak detensi denganmu,"

"Oh ya?" Draco menyeringai, matanya menyorotkan sinar nakal, "siapa bilang?"

* * *

A/n

Hai hai hai hai hai. Aku kembali lagi.

Pertama-tama, aku terima kasiiiiih banget sama yang udah review di **Lesson: I Love You **thank youuu banget ya semua :)

Trus kedua, maaf kalau chapter ini lagi jelek dan tidak beraturan atau kurang memuaskan hehehe maaf ya para pembaca yang setia dan budiman ^^

**Dan ketiga, karena chapter depan tentang detensinya Hermione, kira-kira pada mau detensi dimana? atau ngapain?**

** a) Snape, alasannya? Kira-kira disuruh ngapain?**

** b) Profesor Sprout?**

** c) Guru yg lain? **

** d) disuruh ngelap piala?**

** e) ide yang laiiiin?**

Okaay, sekali lagi REVIEW ya hehehe. Jangan lupa jawab pertanyaan diatas :) Till next time!


	7. Scared of Love

**Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter is not mine.**

**7. Scared of Love**

"Camping: sebuah kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan Muggle di tanah lapang atau hutan dengan memasang tenda, tempat tinggal sementara yang bisa dibawa kemana saja. Cara mendirikan tenda adalah dengan memasang pasak... yang menggunakan peralatan, yaitu—oh merlin." Hermione Granger menghela napas panjang. Tangannya berhenti menulis di perkamen, ia mengembalikan pena-bulunya ke wadah tinta. Badannya disenderkan di kursi besar yang ia duduki saat itu, bantal-bantal merah mengganjal pundaknya.

Saat ini ia masih mengerjakan tugas Telaah Muggle tentang 'berkemah'. Walaupun ia sudah tahu sekali mengenai kegiatan satu itu—karena saat kecil ia sering berkemah—Hermione merasa bahwa akan asyik juga bila mempelajari bidang yang sangat ia pahami lewat pandangan penyihir. Tapi hari ini... entahlah. Biasanya ia amat bersemangat dan antusias mempelajarinya, tapi ia seperti kehilangan napsu untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Benar-benar diluar kebiasaannya.

Diliriknya tumpukan buku yang berserakan di meja. Salah satu buku menyembul keluar dari tumpukan tak beraturan itu. Hermione tersenyum. Judul buku itu adalah "Segala Khasiat Batu Folifox". Mengingat hari ini ia akan mulai merebus bahan-bahan ramuan untuk Ramuan Pemimpi Kehidupan, seluruh badannya mengendur.

Yah, paling tidak ada satu hal menyenangkan hari ini.

"'Mione!"

Suara Ginny yang mungil tapi bisa menggelegar itu terdengar. Hermione menoleh, mendapati kepala merah mungil muncul dari balik tangga.

"Hai, Gin," ia balas menyapa. Ginny menghampirinya, setiap langkahnya melonjak-lonjak. Dengan gembira, ia melompat dan duduk di meja yang penuh. Beberapa buku sampai menggelincir jatuh. Hermione memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa? Apa kau berhasil mentransfigurasi cangkir menjadi rakun?" tanyanya penasaran. Raut wajah Ginny tidak berubah. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Atau... kau dapat hasil bunga yang bagus dari Herbologi?" tebak Hermione lagi.

Ginny merengut. "Kau itu 'Mione... semua tebakanmu tentang pelajaran! Astaga, kau benar-benar butuh istirahat. Pekan Hogsmeade berikutnya kau harus ikut—dan tidak ada penolakan." tukasnya tegas begitu melihat Hermione membuka mulut ingin protes.

"Oke, oke. Terserahlah. Nah, sekarang ada apa?"

"Malam natal!" pekik Ginny gembira. "Akan ada pesta dansa di malam natal! Kau lihat romantisnya?" kata Ginny seolah hanyut dalam mimpi indah.

Lain dengan reaksi Hermione. "Pesta dansa? Apa menurutmu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Sepertinya—"

"Sudahlah 'Mione. Ini adalah kesempatan besar! Oh, pasti akan sangat indah. Diluar akan bertumpuk salju... dan saat itu juga natal—oh, oh! Kita harus segera memilih gaun untuk nanti, kau pasti akan suka gaun pilihanku. Memang sih penuh rumbai-rumbai tapi gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah kulihat!" seru Ginny ribut.

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu tertarik. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur saja di malam Natal, hangat dan aman di dalam kamar. Apalagi dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya apapun yang ia lakukan untuk menolak, Ginny akan tetap memaksanya untuk ikut. Yah, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengalah saja.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela, berpura-pura masih mendengarkan Ginny. Salju turun... dan pohon-pohon menjadi kering, tinggal ranting dan dahan. Embun basah dan angin yang menusuk tulang diluar, dan pai hangat serta selimut di dalam. Betapa enaknya!

Tapi... _oh tidak. Sekarang sudah waktunya detensi! _pikirnya panik.

"Err—Gin, aku harus pergi dulu. Maksudku... ada suatu kerjaan yang harus kulakukan... di err—perpustakaan! Ya, benar. Tugas itu sangat penting jadi aku akan segera kesana baiklah sampai nanti!" serunya buru-buru. Ia nyengir sejenak ke Ginny untuk menyakinkan dan menghambur keluar Ruang Rekreasi, sementara Ginny hanya melongo.

XxxXxxXxxX

Hermione berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor. Rambutnya sampai berkibar dengan hebat, ikalnya menghambur kemana-mana. Kalau ada si pria rambut platinum itu ia pasti akan mengejeknya seperti seekor singa betina, pikirnya. Tapi untunglah ia tidak ada. Untung juga Draco tidak ikut-ikutan detensi dengannya.

Cepat-cepat ia melintasi patung-patung batu yang menghiasi lorong-lorong bawah tanah. Ia harus segera tiba disana—entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sebagai seorang murid teladan, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat detensi. Dan hanya karena si Malfoy brengsek itulah ia terpaksa menjalaninya. Sampai sekarang Hermione pun masih sangat kesal.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di penjara bawah tanah, tempat kekuasaan Snape. Obor-obor menerangi setiap langkahnya, dan bunyi kakinya pun bergema. Terkadang patung-patung menghiasi dinding-dinding batu itu, membuat Hermione bergidik. Dengan cepat, ia melangkah menuju ruang kelas Snape.

Rupanya Snape belum datang, Hermione menghela napas lega. Berarti ia tidak terlambat. Tapi tak lama sejak ia memasuki ruang kelas itu, langkah-langkah kaki terdengar. _Pastilah itu Snape,_ pikir Hermione. Ia merasa gugup.

_Kreeek_

"Selamat sore, Profesor. Hari ini de—" ucapan Hermione berhenti begitu melihat siapa yang _sebenarnya _datang.

Seorang pria berambut platinum dengan cengiran sinis berdiri di depan pintu. Ia mendengus begitu mendengar salam Hermione.

"Malfoy!" seru Hermione, kaget sekaligus gemas. "Apa yang kau lakukan ke—kau membuntutiku! Mengakulah, Malfoy." Tuduhnya.

" Apa? Tentu saja aku tidak membuntutimu, bodoh." Draco memutar bola mata. Ia bersender ke dinding sambil menyeringai. Hermione mengalihkan pandangan, merasa bosan dan kesal melihat seringainya itu. Seringai yang seperti mencemoohnya.

"Oke. Lalu apa yang KAU lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione berusaha sabar. Ia memandangnya kesal.

Draco melipat tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Hermione. Hermione spontan ikutan mundur. Sambil terus berjalan, Draco berkata, "Yah. Kalau kau memang murid paling pintar di Hogwarts harusnya kau sudah tahu bukan?" Draco berdecak. "Tsk tsk tsk. Granger, Granger, Granger." ia memandang Hermione seakan ia anak _nakal_.

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Apa maksudnya? Ia hadir disini untuk melunaskan detensinya. Dan Malfoy berarti... OH, TIDAK!

"Malfoy.." Hermione memulai hati-hati. "Kautidakikutdetensikan?" ia berkata dengan cepat.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak terkena detensi juga kan?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada rendah, setiap katanya ia ucapkan pelan-pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu menjeblak terbuka, membuat keduanya terlonjak ke belakang.

Snape, dengan raut muka dingin dan menyeramkan, tambah seram dibawah cahaya obor. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menunggu jeda sebelum mulai berbicara dengan suara yang rendah dan pelan.

"Detensi kalian... kali ini. Adalah," Snape berkata, ia menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya. "...menggosok kuali." putusnya. Tumpukan kuali mulai berdatangan menuju tempat mereka berdiri—semuanya terlihat sangat mengerikan! Ada yang bau, ada yang masih tertempel sisa-sisa lendir kehijauan, ada juga yang ditempeli sarang laba-laba (Draco langsung menjauh begitu melihatnya). Intinya adalah... detensi ini akan sangat menjijikkan.

"Kalian akan menggosok semua kuali ini... sampai bersih. Dan mengkilat. _Dan_ tanpa sihir." Snape berkata kejam. Selintas, ia menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata, _'Kau yakin?' _tapi begitu melihat Draco mengangguk perlahan—dimana Hermione tidak menyadarinya—ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hermione.

Hermione hanya diam melihat Snape. Dengan takut-takut ia mendongak. Snape menatapnya sadis. "Tongkat sihirmu... Miss Granger." kata Snape pelan. Cepat-cepat Hermione merogoh jubahnya dan memberikan tongkatnya kepada Snape. Ia berganti menoleh ke Draco.

"Draco..?" Snape beralih. Ia menjulurkan tangannya.

Draco menelan ludah. Semoga pengorbanannya ini berarti, katanya dalam hati. Masih merasa tidak rela, akhirnya ia menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Bagus." kata Snape, sudut bibirnya berkedut. "Mulai bekerja... sekarang." Dan bersamaan dengan itu dua buah ember berisi air sabun dan spons jatuh ke lantai, tepat di depan kaki mereka. Snape melangkah pergi dari situ, menuju rak-rak penyimpanan bahan-bahan ramuan.

Hermione memandang tumpukan kuali itu dengan tak berdaya. Ia menghirup udara panjang-panjang, dan berlutut. Ia mencelupkan spons itu ke ember dan memerasnya. Diambilnya kuali dari tumpukan paling atas. Ugh... kuali yang ini dipenuhi cairan abu-abu yang menempel erat di dasarnya. Akan penuh kerja keras untuk menyelesaikan semua itu.

Sementara Draco hanya memandangi tumpukan itu dengan pandangan horor. Ini... adalah mimpi buruk. Benar. Lagipula apa ia sebegitu gilanya sampai memohon ke Snape untuk memasukkannya ke detensi—hanya untuk gadis berambut semak-semak ini? Dan terlebih lagi... harus menggosok kuali-kuali menjijikkan ini hanya untuk meringankan beratnya? Ia pasti sudah gila.

Hermione melirik Draco yang masih berdiri dan melototi tumpukan itu. Ia menghela napas. "Well? Apa kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Draco seakan baru sadar. "Oh. Ya... err—" ia berlutut dengan canggung. Bingung melakukan apa-apa. Ia memandang ember itu, dan spons yang kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Ia melirik kearah Hermione yang sedang menggosok dinding kuali kuat-kuat. Masih canggung, ia meniru pekerjaan Hermione, mencelupkan spons itu di ember, dan memerasnya. Lalu ia memandang kuali segunung di hadapannya.

Sambil memilih-milih kuali mana yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu kotor, ia meremas-remas sponsnya lagi. Akibatnya air sabun itu mengucur turun. Hermione memandangnya dengan tak sabar. Ia mengambil salah satu kuali dan menaruhnya ke hadapan Draco.

"Gosok." perintah Hermione, melihat Draco yang diam saja. Draco balas memandangnya aneh.

"_Apa?"_ kata Hermione. Draco memicingkan mata. "Tidak, tidak." Lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia menggosok permukaan kuali dengan sponsnya.

Draco berdeham. "Jadi bagaimana detensi pertamamu?"

"Tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Lagipula kita kan _sedang _menjalaninya sekarang, Malfoy. Dan kenapa kau ikut terdetensi juga?"

"Cerita yang panjang," Draco berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pipinya mulai memerah. Ia tidak akan pernah bercerita tenting dirinya yang memohon ke Snape!

"Aku siap mendengar, setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku." kata Hermione. Bagi Draco, kata-kata Hermione seakan menyalahkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak ingin bercerita." putus Draco. "Kalau kau terus memaksaku, aku tidak akan membantumu membuat ramuan itu."

Hermione menganga. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji!" serunya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membuat kesepakatan, ingat?"

"Oh, sudahlah." Hermione menghentikan dengan sebal. Terkadang ia merasa ingin menonjok Malfoy sekali lagi.

Draco meneruskan menggosok. Lapisan debunya benar-benar tebal, dan ia mulai kesal. Ia menggosok permukaan kuali itu keras-keras, sampai kuali itu terbanting ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi 'KLONTANG' yang tidak enak. Menggerutu, ia mengambil kembali kuali itu.

Hermione menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia beranjak kearah Draco dan merebut kuali yang sedang digosok kuat-kuat itu. "Hei!" protes Draco. Sejak tadi ia diam saja karena sebenarnya ia tidak tahu cara menggosok kuali. Dan ia tidak mau dianggap bodoh oleh Hermione. Dengan kasar ia merebut kembali kuali itu dari tangan Hermione.

"Dari tadi kau terus menggosok dengan cara yang salah, kau tahu? Gosoklah seperti ini," ia mendemonstrasikan dengan menggosok kualinya sendiri. Searah, lalu memakai lebih banyak sabun. "Nah, kotorannya jadi lebih mudah hilang."

"Aku bisa sendiri." kata Draco angkuh. Padahal ia setengah mati menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Ia mencelupkan sponsnya dan menggosok bagian dalam kuali itu keras-keras.

"Lihat, caramu sendiri salah! Bagaimana kalau kau diam saja—dan.. perhatikan." Hermione berkata lelah. Ia hanya berusaha membantu bukan? Ia sedang berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi si pangeran es di hadapannya ini. Kali ini ia tidak merebut kuali Draco, malahan ia menggenggam tangan Draco, dan menggerakannya perlahan-lahan seperti sedang menggosok.

Sentuhan tiba-tiba itu membuat Draco merasa tersengat. Cepat-cepat ia melepas tangan Hermione, dan menggeretakkan giginya.

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah, merah sekali. Entah apa yang ia pikir tadi, sampai ngotot menggenggam tangan si Malfoy dan mengajarinya cara menggosok. Merlin, apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya?

Suasana menjadi canggung dan tambah membingungkan. Hanya terdengar bunyi '_srekk, srekk' _gesekan dan celupan spons ke air. Selebih itu... hening.

Snape menatap mereka berdua. Ia terus mengamati mereka sejak tadi—sejak kemarin malah, saat anak didiknya itu memohon kepadanya untuk memasukkannya ke detensi juga, dengan alasan bahwa ia yang menabrak Hermione waktu itu. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam, dan suaranya juga berubah tegas. Ini sangat tidak biasanya.

Tadi juga, sewaktu Miss Granger tiba-tiba berniat membantu Draco, raut wajahnya berubah. Antara terkejut, dan anehnya—melembut. Padahal biasanya ia akan mengata-ngatai dengan sebutan "Darah-lumpur!" atau macam-macam lagi. Sekarang? Malah pipinya merona.

Ha, coba kalau Lucius tahu tentang ini. Anaknya _merona _di depan Darah-lumpur. Walaupun status darah sudah tidak ada, tapi tidak sepenuhnya menghilang bukan? Mungkin Lucius akan pingsan.

Ada sesuatu di antara mereka, pikir Snape. Ia tahu. Tatapan yang diberikan Draco kepada Miss Granger... dan perlakuan Miss Granger kepada Draco... sudah jelas bahwa keduanya sedang jatuh cinta. Snape tersenyum tipis. Tatapan Draco saat itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri sewaktu menatap Lily Evans.

"Oi, Granger."

Hermione menoleh, sedikit gugup. "Apa?"

Draco menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak jadi membantumu membuat ramuan itu."

"Apa?" kali ini Hermione benar-benar mendengarkan. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Kau sudah berjanji—"

"Aku berhak memutuskan janjiku kepada siapapun." potong Draco dingin. Ia tahu kelakuannya sekarang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Tapi apalagi yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia tidak ingin terjerumus lebih jauh, masuk ke dalam perasaannya sendiri yang tidak menentu. Draco takut—bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada seorang... Hermione Granger.

"Ma.. Malfoy," ia tergagap. "Tapi... ka—kau kan sudah bilang padaku tadi? Kau akan membantuku. Lagipula tidak ada orang yang mengenal ramuan ini selain kau. Dan aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya, hanya kau yang tahu. A... aku tidak mau mengerjakannya tanpa kau." Hermione menambahkan pelan. Pipinya memerah.

Draco rasanya tidak sepenuhnya mendengar. Apa tadi ia bilang? Dia... tidak mau mengerjakannya tanpa aku? Kata-kata itu berseliweran di kepalanya. Sekejap dadanya menghangat. Tapi, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku akan semakin masuk... semakin dalam. Ini berbahaya, aku tidak—

Ia menatap Hermione. Wajah Hermione saat itu begitu memohon, begitu polos. Begitu menginginkan sesuatu... begitu _manis._ Draco tidak kuasa memalingkan wajah. Kemana rasa aroganmu yang kemarin? bentaknya kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Apa yang terjadi dengannya, demi Merlin?

Draco menghela napas. Tidak percaya ia benar-benar melakukan ini.

_Sekali ini saja... hanya sekali. Setelah itu semuanya akan berhenti._

"Oke, oke." kata Draco menyerah. Ia menegakkan postur tubuhnya menjadi lebih arogan. "Aku akan membantumu... asalkan kau bisa menggosok lebih banyak dari padaku." katanya menantang, cepat-cepat ia mengambil kuali yang lain dan menggosoknya sekuat tenaga.

Hermione hanya melongo. Lalu sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman licik. _Oh... jadi ini permainan menggosok kuali? _pikir Hermione sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia buru-buru mengambil kuali yang lain, dan menggosoknya cepat-cepat. Sambil terus menggosok dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berseru, "Aku akan menang Malfoy. Dan kau akan membantuku."

Draco terengah-engah, keringatnya mulai jatuh. Tangannya memegang erat sponsnya, berkali-kali ia menciduk air sabun dari ember dan kembali ke kuali. "Aku tidak akan kalah. Tidak ada seorang Malfoy yang pernah kalah." Ia menggosok sambil menggeram.

Hermione tersenyum meyakinkan. "Selalu ada pertama kali, bukan?"

Sementara di sudut ruang kelas, Snape kebingungan melihat perubahan sikap kedua muridnya yang sekarang sedang menggosok kuali seperti orang kesetanan.

XxxXxxXxxX

Di akhir-akhirnya, Hermione keluar dari detensi sebagai pemenang. Ia bersiul-siul riang, sementara di belakangnya Draco terus-terusan menggerutu mengenai nasib buruknya.

Tapi ia diam-diam tersenyum juga melihat tingkah laku Hermione yang dengan girangnya melompat begitu ia selesai dengan kuali terakhir, saat itu keadaannya sudah kacau—berlumur sabun dan busa di sekujur tubuhnya. Pipinya kemerahan karena terlalu semangat. Sementara Draco dua kali lipat lebih kotor daripada Hermione. Dan ia bahkan tidak menang! Draco mengumpat-umpat.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi adalah saat Draco berdiri dan masih menggerutu, ia malah terpeleset air sabun itu dan jatuh menimpa kuali-kuali bersih itu. Sekali lagi, bunyi 'KLONTANG KLONTANG' tidak menyenangkan terdengar. Draco keluar dengan benjol di kepalanya.

Sekarang ini adalah waktu bagi Draco untuk menepati janjinya dan membantu Hermione dengan ramuan itu.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa Hermione begitu ingin membuatnya. Dan memakai batu Folifox pula, batu yang sama telah mencelakai Hermione beberapa waktu yang lalu. Draco masih ingat benar kejadian itu, si Weasley sialan. Dan sekarang Hermione tiba-tiba tertarik membuat Ramuan Pemimpi Kehidupan, satu-satunya ramuan yang bahan-bahannya menyangkut batu itu, selain Ramuan Littera.

Lagi-lagi berurusan dengan batu itu... Draco mendengus. Tadi ia dan Hermione sudah menyelinap dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat ramuan itu. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di toilet rusak yang penuh jeritan-jeritan aneh, dan yang lebih parah ini toilet perempuan...

"Itu hanya Myrtle." kata Hermione sambil lalu. "Tidak ada yang pernah datang kesini kok," katanya begitu melihat wajah Draco yang sebentar-sebentar melirik ke pintu. Draco hanya kembali menggerutu, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia memandang kuali di depannya. Warnanya sudah berubah menjadi merah menyala. Draco menoleh kearah Hermione. "Tambahkan bulu merpatinya." perintahnya, "satu-persatu Granger, bukan semuanya." Ia berkata dengan nada menyalahkan.

Hermione mendongak dan menatapnya sebal. Tapi Draco balas menatapnya seakan berbicara kau-tidak-bisa-mengerjakan-ramuan-ini-tanpa-aku-lho, dan Hermione hanya ngedumel pelan. Ia mengaduk isi kuali itu 4 kali berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam, dan menambahkan sekali lagi searah dengan jarum jam. Warna ramuan itu langsung berubah menjadi ungu bening.

Sebetulnya Hermione ingin bertanya dari mana Draco bisa menghapal seluruh isi ramuan itu dan pembuatannya. Tapi Draco kan pintar dalam bidang Ramuan, dan... mungkin ia juga penasaran seperti Hermione. Entahlah, yang pasti Hermione tidak jadi bertanya. Ia kebanyakan diam, sekali-kali melirik ke pangeran es itu.

Dan si pangeran es itu sendiri juga terus memandangi Hermione, yang menurutnya seperti putri matahari. Cahayanya menghangatkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, membuat mereka juga menyayangi si putri matahari. Julukan yang lucu. Khusus hanya untuk Hermione. Dan ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya ke siapa pun.

"Kau harusnya mencelupkannya satu-satu! Bukan malah semuanya!" bentak Draco.

Hermione memandang Draco tidak terima. "Tapi kau tidak memperingatkanku atau apa! Mana aku tahu kalau harus _mencelupkannya satu-satu_?"

"Well, lain kali kau jangan langsung asal sok tahu! Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang ramuan ini? Tidak ada!" serunya kesal. "Harusnya kau ikuti perintahku dulu," desisnya.

"Kalau begitu _maaf,_kalau aku yang sebenarnya tidak di peringatkan dulu membuat kesalahan!" Hermione mencemooh. "Lagipula kau juga bukan guru yang baik."

"Aku tidak minta kau untuk berkomentar, oke? Aduk 7 kali!" perintah Draco dengan nada memerintah dan angkuh.

Hermione mencibir dengan sebal. Ia mengaduk ramuan itu 7 kali, dan sesuai perintah Draco, ia memasukkan bahan terakhir: batu Folifox. Suara mendesis dan gelembung-gelembung muncul setelah batu itu dimasukkan. Warnanya sekarang berubah menjadi putih bening. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya bening hingga terlihat dasarnya, tidak. Hanya bening seperti saat kita melihat raut wajah kita di permukaan air.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu." kata Draco pada akhirnya. Ia bersender pada salah satu pintu toilet dan menghembuskan napas. Hermione juga menghela napas lega dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia mengumpulkan segala peralatan kotor dan ceceran bekas bahan-bahan ramuan. Ia memunggungi Draco.

Draco mendengus. Tadinya ia ingin menghembuskan napas lagi, tapi yang keluar malah dengusan. Ia memandang punggung Hermione. Terkadang ia tak habis pikir, kan lebih gampang memakai sihir daripada memunguti seperti seorang... Muggle. Hah, Draco tidak mengerti sama sekali pikiran orang-orang berkelahiran Muggle. Dan orang yang paling rumit pikirannya adalah gadis ini, Hermione Granger. Demi Merlin.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kuali itu. Rasanya... menggoda. Ia juga cukup penasaran dengan ramuan satu ini. Apa sebenarnya maksudnya? Di dalam bukunya di rumah, hanya terdapat resep dan bahan, tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut. Draco mengambil satu buah tube kaca kosong yang menggelinding dari peralatan Hermione. Ia tampak bimbang sesaat, tapi ia begitu penasaran. Ternyata bukan Hermione saja yang penasaran tentang ramuan itu.

Draco menuangkan ramuan itu hingga setengah penuh. Bening... menghanyutkan. Ia mengangkat tube itu, seakan ingin mengajak _toast, _dan memasukkan cairan itu ke mulutnya. Satu tegukan, dua tegukan, tiga tegukan. Cairan itu mengalir masuk, dingin, dan pahit. Tapi ada segelintir rasa manis yang tersembunyi. Ia tidak merasakan apa pun.

PRANG!

Hermione berbalik. Ia siap-siap mendamprat Malfoy untuk apa pun yang ia perbuat. Pandangan Hermione berubah menjadi horor seketika.

"MALFOY!"

* * *

A/N

Haaai. Maaf ya updatenya lama ehehehe, lagi musim ujian nih! Doain yaa :)

Btw thanks untuk semua yang ngereview baik di fic ini atau di one shot yang lain. Untuk **Mudblood **itu cuma teaser buat upcoming fic-ku. Tapi baru ku publish pas Its Always Been You udah tamat... jadi masih rada lama hueheheh.

Thanks untuk cleopatra-dramione, KristaL, dramione-addict, me, yuuaja, Ci2, kuraishi cha22dhen, Kumiko Fukushima, Auriya Kazuya, Online Takarai, Ribella Lilt, Nikmah, Chellesmere, Red Line, blondslytherin, rahmarta, Nyxtheia, gitaoutofmelody, blackmudblood, Infaramona, Fi suki suki, Matryoshka Boo, hire nagawa, Ayu Lovegood, , Yuki, dll. Makasih ya semuanya yang udh review di fic2ku :D maaf juga kalau ada yg belum disebut hehe kepenuhan ntar wkwkwk.

Till next time! Review :) thx ^^


	8. The Hospital Chaos

**Disclaimer: All names, characters, and Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of them except the plot. There is no money making here.

* * *

**

**8. The Hospital Chaos**

Draco Malfoy merasa berada di ambang kematian.

Ia setengah tersadar bahwa ia masih hidup, tapi ia merasa seakan jiwanya sudah terangkat setengahnya. Ia merasa seakan menghilang.

Di sekelilingnya gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, dan juga tak yakin berada dimana. Draco berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terdampar disini, tapi ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

Keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya. Tubuhnya seakan tersiram air es.

_Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa?_

_Hanya satu yang ia ingat._

_Namanya._

Draco merasa semakin panik. Ia meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri, kemudian ia berusaha berdiri. Tapi usahanya itu sia-sia, dimana ia malah terjatuh lagi dan badannya seakan dipotong-potong. Rasa sakit yang nyeri dan menusuk tulang melanda.

Ia meringis, lalu ia berusaha membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Apakah ia terjatuh dari bumi menuju tempat antah-berantah ini? Atau jangan-jangan ia diculik! Atau... ia tiba-tiba terlahir kembali? Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi! Tapi ini tidak terasa seperti mimpi. Ini seperti kenyataan, dan itulah yang ia takutkan.

Dalam keadaan tidak ingat apa-apa ini ia masih sedikit gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa _ia _sebenarnya... takut. Walaupun ia berusaha tenang dan mencoba berpikir rasional, tapi yang ada malah rasa ingin pulang ke rumah—dimana pun rumahnya—dan segera kabur dari mimpi buruk ini. Atau kenyataan buruk.

Ia mengumpat perlahan. '_Brengsek. Dimana aku berada? Siapa sebenarnya aku?'_

Ia kembali berusaha berdiri, menjangkau apapun yang bisa ia raih. Tapi sama saja. Ia terjatuh kembali. Rasa sakitnya yang menusuk tulang lebih meretakkan seluruh badannya. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah, dan ia lebih memilih kepalanya meledak sekaliam daripada harus merasakan rasa sakit ini.

Semuanya sama. Kecuali kali ini, ia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang tiada ujungnya—teriakannya terhenti di ujung lidah.

.

"—Mum? Ini apa?"

"Batu Folifox, _dear._ Letakkan lagi batu itu,"

Draco mengerjapkan mata.

Ini pemandangan rumah_nya_! Ia berada di Malfoy Manor, bersama—ibunya...?

Ia kembali mengerjapkan mata. Hembusan ingatan meluncur lagi ke kepalanya. Rasanya pemandangan ini pernah ia lihat... dan kenapa sekarang ia memegang batu... apa tadi? Folifox? Yeah, terserahlah. Lalu ia mengernyitkan hidung. Draco berusaha menaruh kembali batu-apalah-namanya itu ke meja, seperti yang diperintahkan ibunya. Tapi—tangannya tidak mau bergerak. Dan matanya juga tidak mau berpindah ke hal yang lain. Matanya terus memelototi batu itu.

Draco mengerang dalam hati. Jadi bahkan tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya? Oh, bagus. Satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah—bahwa ia, Draco Malfoy, merasuki tubuhnya sendiri.

'_Stop memelototi batu itu!' _ia memerintahkan kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tapi rupanya matanya masih terus mengamati batu sialan itu, seakan batu itu sangat menarik atau sebentar lagi akan tumbuh kepala ekstra atau apa. Dan reaksi selanjutnya adalah, matanya melirik ke kiri, sepertinya memastikan bahwa ibunya sudah pergi. Lalu ia mengangkat batu itu ke matanya, dan diam-diam mengantonginya ke saku celananya.

Dalam hati Draco berusaha berteriak memerintahkan dirinya sendiri. _'Buat apa kau mengambil batu itu, dasar tolol! Kembalikan!' _

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Yang ada hanya dia bangkit dan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

Lalu semuanya buram, dan sekian detik berikutnya, ia sudah tak berada di Malfoy Manor.

Sebenarnya, ia _masih _berada di Malfoy Manor, hanya berbeda ruangan dan ia sudah berganti baju. Kepalanya menjadi pening terhadap perpindahan yang ekstra cepat itu dan badannya yang tak terbiasa seakan tertekan dan mual. Untungnya badannya tidak mematuhi perintahnya, jadi ia tidak muntah.

Karena ia tidak bisa melirik ke kanan atau kiri, ia memutuskan bahwa ia berada di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Malfoy, berdasarkan dari sebuah buku tua yang sekarang dipegangnya. Draco berusaha mendengus dalam hati. Dia memang punya hobi membaca, yang ia tak pernah beritahukan ke siapapun, tapi saat ini ia sedang tak berminat membaca! _Dammit, _ia ingin mengetahui kenapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri, dan kenapa ia berada disini—demi Merlin!

Malas-malasan, ia membaca judul dari halaman yang 'dirinya' baca. Lagi-lagi sama, _Batu Folifox. '_Ada apa sih dirinya dengan batu ini?' ia kembali mendengus kesal.

Didengarnya dirinya bergumam, "—Littera... dan satu lagi. Ramuan Pemimpi Kehidupan?"

Pemandangan didepannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dan sensasi tak mengenakkan itu kembali lagi.

.

"183, Longbottom. Bukan 173."

Suara Snape yang dingin samar-samar terdengar. Lalu menjadi jelas.

Draco kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Ia berniat membunuh siapa saja, sensasi perpindahan waktu yang begitu cepat tadi membuatnya ingin muntah habis-habisan dan sekaligus membunuh seseorang. _Hell. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? _Tapi tentunya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu, dan seketika ia tersadar bahwa dirinya berada di Hogwarts, di ruang kelas Snape pula. Ia merasakan dirinya menguap sebelum Snape berkata, "Ramuan Littera. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Ia menyangka Snape sedang berada di mood yang buruk, terdengar di suaranya dan sorot matanya yang sepertinya tambah dingin saja. Draco bahkan merasakan aura sadis dan kejam dari ayah baptisnya itu.

Sebuah tangan menunjuk ke udara. Dan sebuah suara familiar memenuhi rongga telinganya.

"Ramuan Littera adalah ramuan yang memberi orang yang meminumnya sakit yang tidak terlalu parah, tapi efeknya bisa menjadi sangat sakit dan membuat bergetar terus menerus. Ramuan ini tidak terlalu susah karena dahulu biasa dibuat menjadi lelu—"

"Cukup."

Granger. Desiran familiar yang tidak nyaman dirasakan Draco. Bukan 'dirinya' yang ia rasuki, tapi _dirinya _yang saat ini hinggap di tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasakan sesuatu... sama seperti dua kejadian sebelumnya, semacam... _deja vu._

Dan sebelum ia sanggup memikirkan apa yang ia rasakan, semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

Lalu berulang kali ia berpindah tempat. Semuanya familiar, seakan ia pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya, dan hampir semuanya mengenai interaksi antara dia dan Granger.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri begitu panik ketika melihat Granger terjatuh dan kejang-kejang di tengah Aula Besar. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas sewaktu meminta maaf kepadanya di Hospital Wing. Ia merasakan tangannya mengusap air mata Granger, bibirnya mencium bibir Granger di perpustakaan, segala pertengkaran kecil yang entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum, dan sedetik perasaan rindu. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri tersenyum begitu melihat Granger tertidur di kelas Sejarah Sihir, dan ia merasakan pipinya memerah begitu melihat bibir Granger membentuk kata, '_Draco' _dalam tidur. Ia merasa desiran di hatinya ketika ia berjalan berdampingan—walaupun di dalam jubah gaib—dengan Granger. Draco merasa sangat malu sekaligus _geregetan _ketika memohon pada Snape, dan ujung-ujungnya ia merasa perasaannya semakin tidak menentu ketika ia menemani Granger di detensi.

Draco terhenyak.

'Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada dia?' pikirnya dengan dada yang bergemuruh. Pemandangan di depannya adalah dirinya sendiri dan Granger sedang menggosok kuali dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan ia sudah tahu apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Lagi-lagi semuanya buram, dan ia terbawa hanya-Merlin-yang-tahu-kemana. Kepalanya begitu pusing sehingga ia menekan-nekan pelipisnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ingin sekali ia menjeduk-jedukkannya kemana pun, atau paling tidak ia ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan buku saking sakitnya. Ia merasa seakan kepalanya dirobek-robek dan diinjak-injak ke tanah, ia tak pernah merasakan sakit yang seperti ini.

Lalu semuanya lenyap.

Semua sakit di kepalanya lenyap. Seperti saat ia sudah selesai berpindah tempat, semua sakit yang tadi ia rasakan langsung menghilang. Pemandangan buram di depannya sontak berubah semakin jelas, dan sekarang ia tahu dimana tempat ia berada.

Sebuah mars lagu dikumandangkan, dan ia berdiri di altar. Kakinya sedikit gemetaran, dan keringat dingin mengaliri dahinya, lalu turun ke pipinya. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang laki-laki tua berjubah putih yang memegang sebuah tongkat sihir.

"—apakah kau, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, menerima—" suara laki-laki tua itu terdengar seperti kumur-kumur atau tersedak, karena jelas Draco tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya. Lalu ia mendengar dirinya berkata, "Aku bersedia."

Kemudian ia mendengar suara seorang gadis di sebelahnya berkata yang sama. Kemudian sebuah benang sihir emas keluar dari tongkat si laki-laki tua itu, mengikat ia dan gadis disampingnya. Benang itu mengikat jemarinya menjadi sebuah lingkaran, dan si lelaki tua itu mengatakan beberapa hal lagi yang kembali tak bisa didengarnya, dan ia menoleh ke samping.

Sejujurnya ia tak bisa melihat wajah gadis yang akan ia nikahi itu. Sebuah kain berjaring-jaring putih menutupi wajahnya. Dan walaupun berjaring-jaring tetap saja tidak terlihat. Rambutnya juga disanggul ke belakang, dan gaunnya putih pucat, senada dengan kemeja dibalik jas yang ia kenakan.

Tangannya terangkat, hendak membuka kerudung tipis yang menghalangi wajah gadis itu. Ia menyentuh ujung jaring-jaringnya, dan dengan gugup membukanya perlahan. Semuanya memburam.

'_Tidak.'_ Ia memprotes dalam hati. _'Tidak disaat seperti ini! Aku ingin melihat siapa calonku!' _

Tapi ia tak bisa mengontrol apa yang mengendalikannya itu. Semuanya mulai buram, dan peningnya juga mulai menusuk kepala. Ia berusaha terus membuka mata, walau keadaan tubuhnya sudah mengenaskan. Dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah sepasang mata hitam memandanginya dari balik jaring putih.

...atau cokelat?

**XxxXxxX**

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, Miss Granger. Biarkan saja selama beberapa jam, ia hanya tertidur,"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia kembali memandangi sosok Draco yang terbaring pingsan di tempat tidur Hospital Wing. Sejak kejadian waktu itu ia langsung melevitasi Draco menuju Hospital Wing, menemukan Madam Pomfrey yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja. Tapi setelah memeriksa benar keadaan Draco, raut wajah Madam Pomfrey langsung berubah panik. Ia langsung memanggil Profesor Dumbledore turun setelah menelankan ramuan ke mulut Draco.

Setelah Dumbledore datang dan Hermione dipersilakan keluar sebentar, Madam Pomfrey menjadi tenang kembali. Walau terkadang Hermione masih melihat ia sedikit cemas, paling tidak Madam Pomfrey lebih rileks dari yang tadi. Entah apa yang Dumbledore katakan.

Ia melirik kembali kepada sosok di atas tempat tidur itu. Wajah Draco begitu pucat, matanya tertutup dan kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di atas perut. Melihatnya sekali dan Hermione merasa ia melihat seorang mayat.

Hermione menyingkirkan sebuah rambut ke balik kupingnya. Ia mendesah perlahan.

'_Harusnya aku tidak memaksanya untuk membuat ramuan itu—padahal aku sudah tau sifatnya, pasti ujung-ujungnya ia akan membuat ulah. Dan sekarang! Lihat apa yang terjadi padanya! Ugh, kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk seenaknya membiarkan dia dekat-dekat ramuan itu—'_

Ia teringat sewaktu ia memasuki Hospital Wing, dimana Madam Pomfrey menjadi sangat panik dan menanyakannya apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Hermione belum menjawab, karena Madam Pomfrey keburu balik lagi untuk meminumkan sebuah ramuan untuk Draco.

Hal itu membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Ramuan Pemimpi-Kehidupan adalah ramuan langka yang tidak tertuliskan di buku sembarangan, dan itu berarti bahwa ramuan itu ilegal. Apa yang akan ia katakan nanti? Belum juga akibatnya jika ia tidak membuat ramuan itu dengan benar. Segala ramuan akan berubah khasiatnya jika setetes bahan tidak dimasukkan. Bisa saja ia melakukan kesalahan yang terlupakan, dan walaupun Hermione mendapat nilai O di pelajaran Ramuan, belum tentu ia melakukannya dengan sempurna kan? Apalagi dengan Draco yang terus-terusan mengkritik ini itu.

Hermione mengambil kursi di sebelah Draco sambil menghela napas. Seharusnya ia tidak membuat ramuan itu—seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Draco dalam bahaya seperti ini!

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepala, dan bertatapan dengan sepasang mata biru cemerlang dibalik kacamata berbentuk bulan separuh. Ia lantas berdiri. "Ya, Profesor?" katanya dengan suara tak jelas yang gelisah.

Dumbledore tersenyum, seakan tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan suara Hermione yang tidak meyakinkan. Ia melemparkan pandangan bijaksana dan berkata ceria, "Maaf aku harus mengganggumu, Miss Granger. Tapi ada baiknya kalau kita berbicara sebentar,"

"Oh—ba—baiklah, Profesor." Hermione menunduk, mengetahui saatnya akan tiba.

"Mari kita bicarakan di kantorku," katanya tenang.

Sembari berjalan, Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Ia terus berjalan cepat dengan langkah-langkah gelisah yang membuat siapa pun menyangka bahwa ia telah mendapat masalah besar. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat anak-anak Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw menuruni tangga, menuju Aula Besar. Ia teringat bahwa sebentar lagi makan malam, dan bahwa perutnya keroncongan. Hermione meringis begitu melihat sekelebat jubah Harry dan Ginny, diikuti rambut merah lainnya yaitu Ron.

Dumbledore seperti bisa melihat wajah Hermione yang khawatir dan tidak tenang, karena ia langsung berkata, "Lewat sini, Miss Granger."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah patung gorgoyle yang tengah memandang sangar ke arah mereka. Dumbledore berkata dengan nada ceria, "Kutu Bersayap." Gargoyle itu mengangguk dan berputar, memperlihatkan sebuah pintu. Dumbledore mempersilakan Hermione masuk terlebih dahulu.

Hermione menghirup udara sekitarnya. Kantor Dumbledore masih sama persis dengan ingatannya. Ia melihat Fawkes berkaok-kaok sebelum bertengger kembali dengan anggunnya. Dumbledore berjalan pelan dan duduk di kursinya. Ia menunjuk kursi di seberangnya sambil berkata, "_Please, _duduk."

Dumbledore mengawasi Hermione duduk sebelum ia menawarkan permen lemon kesukaannya yang akhirnya ditolak dengan sopan oleh Hermione. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerjanya. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya dan berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" ia bertanya meyakinkan.

Hermione mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk. Ia memandangi jari-jarinya seakan itu adalah benda paling menarik di dunia.

"Dan... kau tentunya tahu sebab mengapa Mr. Malfoy masuk ke Hospital Wing?"

"Ya... saya tahu, Sir." Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berbicara dengan suara yang ditegaskan. "Saya membuat Ramuan Pemimpi Kehidupan... dan Draco meminumnya." Hermione menelan ludah. _Ia akhirnya mengakuinya juga!_

"Kau tahu bahwa Ramuan Pemimpi Kehidupan adalah ilegal, betul?"

"Ya... Sir."

"_Well then, _kalau memang itu betul terjadi, sayang sekali, aku harus menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan mengabarkan keadaan anaknya. Dan kau akan mendapat 2 minggu detensi untuk setiap harinya dan pencabutan 50 poin dari Gryffindor. Tadinya aku akan mencabut lencana Prefekmu juga..." ia tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir Hermione, "...tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu. Kau adalah gadis yang berbakat, Miss Granger. Sayang sekali hal ini harus terjadi."

Hermione menghela napas. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur bahwa Prodesor Dumbledore tidak mencabut lencananya. Sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum, ia berkata, "Terima kasih, Profesor."

Dumbledore menanggapinya dengan riang. "Nah, Miss Granger, sepertinya sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Kudengar malam ini ada _sheperd's pie _dan sup asparagus yang hangat. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya jika aku jadi kau,"

Hermione tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menghilang di balik patung gargoyle.

**XxxXxxX**

Draco mengerang pelan. Ia membuka sebelah matanya dan langsung menutupnya kembali. Diluar silau sekali.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa begitu berat dan mengusap wajahnya. Mulutnya terasa pahit dan sakit untuk menelan, dan kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan pening. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan secara perlahan, membuka matanya.

Seketika, banjir cahaya memenuhi penglihatannya. Pandangannya buram sekali, dan ia terus mengucek-ngucek matanya sehingga pandangan menjadi jelas. Tapi rupanya itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia mengernyit sejenak sambil mengerang putus asa. Tapi, sebelum ia bisa melakukan apapun, ia mendengar sebuah jeritan kecil.

Ia menoleh ke suara jeritan itu. Tapi tetap saja, pandangannya yang samar-samar tidak membantu sama sekali, walaupun ia masih bisa melihat bahwa seseorang yang tadinya duduk di kursi sebelahnya sekarang bangkit dan berlari menjauh.

Draco berjengit lagi. Peningnya kembali menusuk kepala, dan ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Ia hendak memanggil siapa pun yang ada untuk membantunya, tapi yang keluar hanya suara kumur-kumur tak jelas. Draco mengerang frustrasi. Sekarang ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara dengan jelas! Oh, betapa gembiranya, pikirnya sarkastis. Mata buram, kepala pusing, tangan dan badan berat, tenggorokan tak bisa menelan, mulut pahit, dan sekarang ia tak bisa berbicara. Demi Merlin, dimana orang-orang disaat mereka dibutuhkan?

Lalu ia mendengar suara tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke sisinya. Samar-samar ia melihat sebentuk sosok berpakaian putih yang tampaknya seperti matron membawa botol besar. Di sampingnya terdapat sosok lain yang lebih kecil.

Kupingnya berdenging begitu ia mendengar matron itu berbicara. Yang ia tangkap hanyalah kata-kata: _buka, mulut, obat, tenggorokan. _Ia putuskan bahwa mungkin si matron hendak mencekokinya dengan ramuan. Well, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menuruti perintahnya? Draco membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan menelan ramuan apapun yang matron itu sodorkan. Ia mengernyit, dan tak berapa lama kemudian tersedak. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. '_Ramuan apaan itu tadi! Rasanya seperti kol busuk dan susu basi,' _ia berpikir sambil terus mengumpat-umpat.

Tapi reaksinya luar biasa. Tak sampai 3 menit, ia sudah bisa menelan tanpa rasa sakit. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening, tapi paling tidak sudah berkurang. Pandangannya pun sudah mulai kembali.

Draco menggerak-gerakkan badannya, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Lalu ia mengerjapkan mata, memandang sekelilingnya.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Banjir ingatan memenuhi kepalanya, dan ia tersentak. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang ia berada di salah satu kasur di Hospital Wing. Kalau begitu... matron tadi pasti Madam Pomfrey!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco menelengkan kepala, dan mulai berbicara. "Kepala pusing, tenggorokan sakit, tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Badan kaku dan tidak enak." Ia berkata dengan suara serak.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk pelan sambil mengangsurkan sebuah piala. Draco menatap cairan dalam piala itu dengan curiga. Sebuah cairan kekuningan bening yang sesekali menggelegak balas menatapnya. Ia menatap Madam Pomfrey, menuntut penjelasan.

"Minum itu, ramuan ini akan menghilangkan sakit kepalamu. Tapi ramuan ini mengandung ramuan tidur, jadi baiknya kau tinggalkan dia untuk beristirahat, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey beralih ke sosok yang sedari tadi Draco lupakan.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Madam Pomfrey berlalu, Hermione langsung berjalan ke samping Draco dan duduk di kursinya. Selama itu Draco tidak melepaskan pandangan terhadapnya. Hermione mendesah perlahan.

"Draco, kau tahu?" ia bertanya. Draco memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Tiba-tiba Hermione beranjak berdiri dengan raut wajah merah karena amarah dan gemas.

"Kau adalah orang paling tolol, menyebalkan, tidak berhati-hati, tidak memikirkan akibat-akibatnya, pembuat ulah, paling merepotkan, sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir, keparat yang pernah kutemukan!" seru Hermione bertubu-tubi.

Draco memandangnya dengan syok. Ia menyingkirkan piala yang belum ia minum ke meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap Hermione dengan pandangan geli campur kesal. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, eh? Menjerit-jerit seperti _banshee _di depan orang sakit yang sekarang terbaring orang sakit harusnya dirawat dengan telaten dan bukannya diteriaki seperti ini?" ia menggodanya dengan pandangan setengah mengejek.

Hermione mendengus. "Apa kau bilang? Orang sakit terbaring lemah yang—_astaga, _bahkan saat sakit pun kau masih terus menjengkelkan seperti ini! Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melewatkan makan malam kemarin dan malah menungguimu yang tidak tahu berterima kasih seperti ini!"

"Sebentar, apa aku tidak salah dengar? _Kau, _menungguiku dari kemarin?" Draco menyela keheranan.

"Well, aku—" Hermione menutup mulutnya. Pipinya berubah pink, dan seketika ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa sampai keceplosan seperti itu. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya; Draco akan sangat besar kepala dan ia akan terus membual tentang Draco Malfoy Fans Club dan bahwa Hermione pantas berada di dalamnya. Ugh! Kenapa ia selalu seperti ini...?

Tapi rupanya reaksi yang diberikan Draco sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hermione. Sedetik sehabis ia mendengar itu, dada Draco entah kenapa menjadi hangat. Ia tak pernah diperhatikan seperti itu, dan rasa yang ia dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia. Sebuah kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan, kini mengalir di dalam darahnya. Dan ia pun tak bisa mengontrol senyumnya yang kini tersungging di bibirnya. Ia seperti merasakan kembang api meloncat-loncat di perutnya dan jantungnya yang berdetak tanpa henti.

"Terima kasih... Hermione," ia berkata pelan.

Perkataannya menyentak Hermione. Pipinya kembali pink, dan ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, Hermione?" tanya Draco ragu. "Ini mungkin sedikit absurd, tapi maukah kau menjadi pa—"

"DRAKIEEE!"

Sebuah jeritan familiar terdengar melengking. Diikuti dengan suara langkah-langkah dan suara ceriwis nan _girly. _Lalu terdengar suara Madam Pomfrey yang hendak mengusirnya, tapi dibalas dengan suara lengkingan yang memekakkan.

"Uh-oh." Wajah Draco langsung berubah semakin pucat.

Suara jeritan lagi terdengar dari luar. Madam Pomfrey mulai berteriak mengusirnya, berkata bahwa tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke bangsal rumah sakit saat ini. Suara tangisan tersedu-sedu yang berlebihan terdengar semakin kencang. Lalu terdengar suara sepatu Madam Pomfrey yang kembali ke kantornya.

Draco dan Hermione menghela napas lega. Terutama Draco. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Pansy dan jeritan-jeritannya, terima kasih banyak.

Tapi sayangnya Dewi Fortuna tidak dalam pihak mereka. Karena dalam detik berikutnya, pintu besar itu menjeblak terbuka. Dan sosok di belakangnya kembali menjerit.

"DRAAKIEEEEE! Dimana kau? Aku disiniiiiii," Pansy berseru dengan suaranya yang kian melengking.

Draco berpandangan dengan Hermione. Dan secepat kilat, Draco menyambar piala di sampingnya dan meneguknya dengan sekali teguk. Hanya 2 detik sampai ia terbaring pulas di tempat tidur dengan aman dan nyaman.

Hermione menganga sambil mengutuk Draco. Ia baru teringat bahwa ramuan itu mengandung ramuan tidur! Sial, Draco sangat beruntung bisa mengingatnya, dengan begitu ia bisa lolos dari serangan Pansy!

"Drakiee? Oh!"

Hermione menelan ludah. Pansy sudah melihat Draco, dan itu berarti...

"A—_Granger? _Apa yang kau lakukan—sekarang Drakie sudah terkontaminasi oleh Darah-Lumpurmu!" Pansy menjerit sekali lagi. Ia menghentakkan kakinya menuju mereka, mulutnya terbuka, siap-siap mengeluarkan lengkingan dasyatnya.

Hermione yang sudah menyadari tanda-tandanya itu langsung menyeret kakinya sambil tersenyum setengah meringis kepada Pansy yang matanya seakan mau meloncat. Ia meringis sambil terus berjalan mundur. "Parkinson." Ia berkata pendek.

"_Granger." _Pansy menggeram. Ia terus berjalan maju, seperti pemburu yang ingin menerka mangsanya.

Dan detik itu juga Hermione membelalakkan mata dan menunjuk belakang Pansy sambil melotot. "Oooh! Malfoy bangun!" ia berteriak dengan nada pura-pura terkejut.

Anehnya, trik itu berhasil. Pansy langsung meloncat girang dan menoleh ke belakang, dan Hermione melesat bagaikan kijang keluar dari Hospital Wing dalam kemenangan. Ia sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan membentuk tanda victory.

Pansy yang menyadari bahwa ia ditipu langsung mengeluarkan jeritan _trademark-_nya:

"GRAAAANGGGEERR!"

**XxxXxxX**

Seharian itu Draco tertidur dengan nyamannya berkat ramuan yang ia minum. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa ramuan itu amit-amit rasanya, yang penting ia terbebas dari 'serangan' Pansy. Telah berteman sejak kecil dengan Pansy dan Blaise membuatnya mempelajari satu hal: jauhi Pansy dengan segera jika ia sudah mulai berteriak-teriak. Lengkingannya dahsyat bukan main dan sanggup terdengar hingga beberapa meter. Ia punya pengalaman sewaktu kecil ketika keluarga Malfoy, Parkinson, dan Zabini membuat pesta yang letaknya di sebuah aula besar yang langit-langitnya tinggi sekali. Pansy kecil menjerit-jerit tak keruan dan lengkingannya bergema, membuat semuanya tambah buruk.

Yap, Draco telah belajar dari pengalaman.

Ia sendiri ingin tertawa membayangkan nasib Hermione. Tidak kebayang jika ia harus meladeni teriakan dan jeritan Pansy, dan jika Hermione cerdik maka ia bisa keluar dari Hospital Wing dengan keadaan 'utuh'.

Sore itu, Draco terbangun dengan tubuh pegal-pegal. Ia melirik keadaannya dahulu, dan lega melihat Pansy tidak berada di mana pun dekatnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke dalam posisi duduk dan mengamati keadaan diluar melewati kaca buram di seberangnya. Sebetulnya ia hanya melihat warna langit yang terpantul oleh kaca. Ia bisa melihat diluar langit sudah gelap. Sambil mengeluh, ia memikirkan tentang anggota timnya yang tadi pasti sedang berlatih Quidditch. Ia berjaga-jaga memberitahu Tony Llyodd, chaser di timnya untuk menggantikannya sewaktu-waktu ada kejadian seperti ini.

'_Sial!' _ia mengutuk-ngutuk nasib.

_Krek_

Pintu bangsal itu terbuka. Dari luar muncul Hermione membawa sebuah mangkuk perak. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Draco dengan langkah-langkah tenang. _Terlalu _tenang.

"Malfoy." Hermione berkata. Ia duduk di kursi sambil terus mengaduk-ngaduk isi mangkuk itu.

Draco memandangnya setengah curiga. "Apa itu?" tanyanya menunjuk mangkuk itu.

Hermione tersenyum sambil mengabaikan pertanyaan Draco. "Pintar sekali ya kau, meninggalkanku bersama si Parkinson. Apa kau tahu aku sangat beruntung bisa lolos darinya? Aku bersumpah—saat itu ia seperti Hippogriff kelaparan," dengus Hermione.

Draco tertawa. Ia menaikkan alisnya geli. "Kau bisa lolos darinya? Bagus. Paling tidak nasibmu tidak sama seperti Blaise. Ia terjebak bersama Pansy dan kau tahu apa hasilnya—ia masuk Hospital Wing, dan jangan tanya kenapa."

Hermione tersenyum. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Nah, sekarang kau harus makan ini. Madam Pomfrey bilang paling tidak kau harus tinggal disini selama 3 hari. Kondisimu masih belum stabil."

"3 hari? Merlin," gerutu Draco. Lalu ia tersadar dan menunjuk mangkuk itu lagi. "Apa isinya?"

"Ini sebenarnya ramuan untuk mengembalikan napsu makanmu, sekaligus menguatkan badanmu agar tidak sakit kalau berdiri. Kau harus memakannya selama 3 hari ini berturut-turut." jelas Hermione.

"Ramuan kok lengket dan padat?"

"Ini bukan jenis ramuan yang cair, kau tahu,"

"Tapi bentuknya kok seperti itu?"

"Well, memang karena ramuan dibentuk padat jadi seperti bubur."

"Maksudmu seperti _bubur-basi-yang-tidak-layak-dimakan._"

"Draco, kau mau sehat atau tidak?"

"Sebentar. Kenapa warnanya hijau bluek seperti itu?"

"Well—"

"...lalu kenapa ada bau-bau menyengat menjijikkan dari benda itu?"

"Dra—"

"Oi! Aku mencium aroma sesuatu yang mati dari dalamnya!"

"_Silencio._"

Draco megap-megap. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, lalu seakan baru sadar, ia melotot dan mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya dengan marah. Ia memandang sosok berambut cokelat di depannya dengan kesal. Tapi mau bagaimanapun ia berusaha, tetap saja suaranya tidak kembali.

Hermione mengaduk-ngaduk lagi cairan dalam mangkuk dengan santai. "Aku tahu berdebat akan menjadi masalah besar. Dan untuk kau, yang sedang _sakit dan lemah, _berteriak-teriak tidak akan membantu kan?" Hermione berkata dengan manis.

Draco melotot padanya. Ia berusaha menggapai tangan Hermione, tapi sia sia juga. Sambil terus mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya ia mulai melakukan bahasa isyarat. Hermione memandang Draco tidak mengerti. Ketika Draco sudah mulai menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan menggunakan tanda silang dengan jari, Hermione menggelengkan kepala dan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Stop. Kau, akan makan ini. Oke? Nah, sekarang—_aaa," _Hermione menyendok segumpal dari mangkuk dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Draco. Ia membuka mulutnya, mengisyaratkan Draco untuk membuka mulutnya. Tapi Draco memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo, Draco—_aaa...?" _Hermione terus membujuknya. "Oh, Demi Merlin Draco. Buka mulutmu, _please? _Kalau tidak... kalau tidak—" Hermione memandang sekelilingnya. "Kalau tidak... kalau tidak kau akan kutinggal sendirian disini!" Hermione berseru.

Draco memandangnya. Bahkan tanpa kata-kata pun Hermione bisa mendengar ia berkata, '_hahh?'._

"Umm, apa kau tidak tahu kalau murid-murid yang tidur sendirian selalu diganggu? Malam-malam... Bloody Baron akan datang dan muncul di balik kasurmu... lalu ia akan menghantui mimpi burukmu setiap malam..."

Draco membuat wajah sok takut yang berlebihan, lalu ia memandang Hermione dengan datar. Hermione seperti mendengar ia berkata: "Apa kau berpikir _aku _akan percaya dengan cerita seperti itu?"

Hermione mendengus kesal. Lalu ia menghela napas. Ia memandang Draco dengan raut wajah sedih. "Kau tahu... aku hanya berusaha merawatmu seperti gadis-gadis yang lain biasa merawat—umm... kau tahu. Tapi kau terus seperti itu, membuatku kesal dan kau membuatku selalu tidak sabar. Kalau kau tidak mau aku berada disini... aku akan pergi..."

Draco membelalak. Ia belum pernah melihat Hermione seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu yang kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil berjalan pelan. Ia bergegas menyingkapkan selimutnya dan menghalangi arah jalan Hermione. Ia mencibirkan bibirnya, lalu ia mengangguk perlahan.

Hermione memandangnya sambil menahan senyum. Sejujurnya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi ia ingin menahannya. Sambil memasang raut wajah sedih, ia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Draco duduk kembali di tempat tidurnya dengan manis lalu ia membuka mulutnya dengan sangat tidak rela.

Dengan riang, Hermione menyendok gumpalan itu dan memasukkannya ke mulut Draco tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

Draco membuat suara tersedak. Ia memegangi tenggorokannya sendiri dan menlan ludah, berharap untuk tidak muntah. _Wek! _Rasanya, astaga—bahkan susu campur bayam basi mungkin akan lebih enak dari rasa ini. Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya. Apanya yang meningkatkan napsu makan? Kalau begini sih yang ada ia malah semakin kurus!

Ia sudah mau menolak suapan kedua begitu melihat raut wajah Hermione yang seketika menjadi begitu sedih dan memelas. Draco terpaksa menerima suapan kedua. Mulutnya terasa semakin pahit dan kaku. Dengan setengah hati, ia menelannya.

Sementara di hadapannya, Hermione mulai berbicara.

"Oke, jadi aku tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Apa yang terjadi saat kau minum ramuan itu? Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya, dan disambut dengan keheningan. Ia mengerang pelan dan bergumam, "Oh, Merlin. Bagaimana bisa aku berbicara kepadamu kalau seperti ini?" ia mengangkat mantra itu dari Draco. Dalam sekejap, gerutuan Draco terdengar.

Draco memandang Hermione jengkel. "_Terima kasih banyak."_

"Sama-sama. Nah, sekarang jelaskan padaku."

"Well..." lalu pipi Draco merona merah pekat. Warna itu terlihat jelas sekali di pipi pucatnya, membuat Hermione terheran-heran. Ketika ia bertanya, Draco langsung memalingkan wajah ke samping, berniat menyembunyikan rona merahnya. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya malu.

Hermione menjadi semakin penasaran ingin mengorek apa yang disembunyikan Draco. Ia menaruh mangkuk perak itu ke meja sampingnya lalu ia duduk di pinggir kasur. "Draco, apa yang kau mimpikan?" ia bertanya dengan nada memaksa. Draco masih mencoba menghindar dan rona merah di pipinya menjadi semakin dalam. "Draco?"

"Kau tahu tidak, kau sangat berisik?" balas Draco. Ia memegang lengan kiri Hermione dan memutarnya ke tempat tidur. Ia sekarang sudah tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk 'melumpuhkan' Hermione dengan cara seperti ini saja. Lagipula ia belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terhenti gara-gara Pansy. Sekarang posisi mereka terbalik, Hermione berada di posisi bawah, terbaring di tempat tidur dengan Draco, diatasnya, memiting kedua tangannya.

Hermione menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Pipinya menjadi merah. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi Draco lebih cepat. Ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengutarakan sesuatu seperti, "_Silencio.". _

Hermione mengerut. Draco baru saja meniru tindakannya! Walaupun pada cara yang berbeda. Ia berganti mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya, berusaha berbicara. Sementara Draco memandanginya dengan pandangan geli.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa itu yang kau lakukan semenit yang lalu...?" ia berkata dengan nada rendah. Hermione menggigil. Ia menatap Draco dengan diam. Wajahnya yang pucat ditambah kemejanya yang sudah terbuka setengah membuat Hermione tambah merinding.

"Hermione. Aku tahu bahwa ini mungkin terdengar absurd, tapi apa kau mau menjadi—"

"Woah, Draco!"

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara ketiga. Draco menggeram dengan kesal. Kesempatannya rusak kembali gara-gara orang itu datang!

"_Hell, _Blaise! Bisakah kau memilih waktu yang lain untuk datang?" ia memprotes tak sabar. Di seberangnya, Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott memandangnya geli.

Blaise mengangkat tangan, tanda menyerah. "Tenang... aku hanya menjadi teman yang baik dan mengunjungi temannya yang sakit, walaupun sepertinya ia sedang 'sibuk'... benar kan Nott?" ia meminta konfirmasi orang di sebelahnya. Theo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Well, _terima kasih _kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang bisakan kalian menyingkir pergi? Aku ada pembicaraan penting dengan Granger disini." Draco menambahkan sarkastis. Ia melambaikan tangannya mengusir. Ia merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka disini, dan terima kasih banyak untuk kedua temannya itu, aura mendukung yang sedari tadi ada sudah menghilang.

Theo memandang Draco dengan mata dipicingkan. Ia lalu berkata tenang, "Baiklah. Ayo, kawan, teman kita satu ini ada urusan belum 'terselesaikan'. Tapi ingat, Draco. Kami butuh penjelasan nanti. _Adios!"_

Dan ia menghilang di balik pintu bersama Blaise yang tersenyum tak meyakinkan.

BLAM!

Meninggalkan kedua sosok murid yang duduk saling berjauhan di atas tempat tidur.

Draco menggumamkan suatu mantra yang mengangkat mantra 'Silencio' dari Hermione. Setelah Hermione mulai berdeham-deham mengetes suaranya, ia bangkit dengan gugup dan menunduk, tidak memandang mata Draco.

Suasana menjadi tidak nyaman, dan ditinggal berdua seperti ini membuat Draco kehilangan rasa nekatnya tadi. Ia memandang sekelilingnya, menjauhi pandangan gugup Hermione. Sementara Hermione berdeham sekali lagi.

"Uhm, aku... akan kembali ke asrama, lalu mungkin aku akan kembali lagi... entahlah—kurasa aku akan pergi dulu, jadi uhm... bye," ia berkata tak jelas sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri keluar Hospital Wing.

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya. Demi Merlin, kenapa ia bisa begitu nekatnya berkata—arrgh, ia bahkan belum berkata dengan lengkap! Dan itu berarti... besok ia harus mengulang kata-katanya lagi, dan kali itu ia berharap agar besok tidak ada gangguan lagi.

* * *

(A/N)

Yap, to be continue. Halo halo, aku update lagi. Happy Valentine everybody! *walaupun udah lewat*

Thanks to:

liana granger, Oline takarai, Yuuki Aozora Leonyznx, Just Ana, icha22madhen, Vee, resty, Chellesmere, nagisaHatake, , Ribella Lilt, miyamiyamiyayam, nadilicious, Yuuki d'gray girl, dan Mithy choco.

Thanks untuk semuanya yang udah ngereview di chapter kemarin! I love you all^^

Review?


End file.
